


День, когда...

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12130164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: После Крушения в новообразованных городах-государствах самым ценным товаром стали редкие артефакты, достать которые могли только Искатели. Но вещи, как и люди, не всегда то, чем кажутся на самом деле.Примечание/Предупреждения:кроссовер, АУ, ООС, стим-панк реалии, вольное обращение с религией, АБСОЛЮТНЫЙ АВТОРСКИЙ ПРОИЗВОЛ





	День, когда...

**Author's Note:**

> Соавтор - Крыкошка (хроники-вставки курсивом)  
> Бета - Крыкошка
> 
> Работа написана специально для команды Fandom Inception 2013 на спецквест ФБ-2013.
> 
> К фику есть две чарующие иллюстрации:
> 
> Автор Varfy
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Автор Bri An
> 
>  

_люди стали серыми  
и не сакуру –  
цветы каштана мету ногами,  
господи, посмотри, что же здесь наделали,  
господи, ты ведь пока что с нами? _

Мирра Залевская

**Пролог**

Касси бежала по лесу. Темные, густо растущие деревья рвали на ней одежду, царапали ветками и всячески преграждали путь. Она никак не могла понять, от чего бежит, но дикий, необузданный ужас гнал ее вперед, все дальше и дальше – вглубь чащи. Она опомнилась, только когда вышла на широкую поляну и увидела светлую беседку и небольшое искусственное озерцо.

– Центральный парк? – как-то тихо и неуверенно спросила она у самой себя и завертела головой.

Местность действительно оказалась ей знакомой: в детстве к этой беседке ее приводили родители. Страх, клокочущий где-то внутри, нашептывал ей, что нужно поскорее убираться, но она увидела очертания какой-то фигуры около воды и зачем-то пошла в ту сторону. Человек, а это точно был он, двигался медленно и даже словно бы лениво. Когда она подошла ближе и уже протянула руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, он резко обернулся. Касси вскрикнула и прикрыла рот ладонью. Перед ней стоял мертвец. У него были пустые блуждающие глаза, из груди торчал нож. Присмотревшись, она поняла, что это женщина.

– Правда, милый аксессуар? – спросила женщина, указывая на нож. – Кровь не будет идти, если я его вытащу. Уже не будет, – грустно добавила она и вынула лезвие. 

Касси остолбенела и очень старалась не упасть в обморок. Женщина пугала ее до икоты.

– Это так странно, когда не можешь умереть, хотя уже умер. Понимаешь? – спросила ее бледная окровавленная женщина.  
– Нет, – ответила Касси. – Ты же мертва. Два раза нельзя умереть.  
– Вот и я так думаю, а уйти не могу. Никто меня не забирает. Я никому не нужна, - женщина тяжело вздохнула и присела на берегу. – Даже Смерть за мной не приходит.

Касси попятилась назад и снова побежала сломя голову, игнорируя уколы и порезы, которые рассекали ее кожу, пока она продиралась сквозь заросли. Вдруг земля под ногами задрожала и разверзлась, поглощая ее. Она летела вниз, все глубже и глубже, срывая голос криком.

***

Она проснулась в холодном поту, почти слетела с кровати, не сразу осознав, что это был сон. Волосы растрепались и липли к влажной шее, сорванный голос восстановится лишь через несколько часов, а пока болело горло. Касси снова села на кровать, потерла лицо и упала на подушку, забираясь под одеяло в надежде поспать еще немного. Не вышло. Подушка начала нежно и мягко вибрировать, когда она, прикрыв веки и восстановив дыхание, погружалась в дрему. Вибрация усилилась, и ей пришлось встать, провести ладонью по поверхности.

– Доброе утро, – приветствовал женщину мягкий голос робота ее умного дома.  
– Утро, – пробормотала Касси в ответ.

В настройках было еще несколько обязательных фраз типа «как спалось?» или «что вам снилось?», но она практически сразу отключила эту функцию. Ей вполне хватало того, что она запоминала сон в мелочах.

Дом просыпался вместе с ней. В душе включились вода и свет, из скрытых шкафов выехали необходимые банные принадлежности. Касси встала с кровати, собралась по привычке поправить покрывало, но складки уже расправились и постель выглядела почти нетронутой. Женщина отключила от виска маленький мигающий датчик и достала из небольшого серебристого чемоданчика тонкий полупрозрачный кристалл. Повертев в руках, она спрятала его в футляр и отправилась в ванную.

Завтракала наскоро: тосты и кофе уже ждали ее на кухне. Она всякий раз обещала себе запрограммировать еще какие-то блюда для завтрака, но постоянно откладывала это на потом. На экране, создававшем скорее фон, чем настроение, шла реклама - обычное дело для современного телевидения. «Корпорация «Кристалл Глобал» предлагает вам самые лучшие природные кристаллы по выгодной цене. Только на этой неделе: три кристалла по цене двух! Наши природные кристаллы, добываемые в самом крупном источнике на юге страны, станут вашими верными помощниками! Используя кристаллы от «Кристалл Глобал», вы надолго сохраните свои самые яркие и дорогие воспоминания, сны или планы! Запишите вашу жизнь на наши кристаллы!».

– Синтетические тоже не так уж плохи, – между делом заметила Касси, бросив взгляд на тонкий черный футляр на столе. – И гораздо дешевле.  
Одежда выехала из шкафа, стоило лишь к нему приблизиться. Надоевшая форменка поблёскивала пуговицами и пахла ополаскивателем для белья. Касси еще раз напомнила себе купить новый, понимая, что опять забудет.

Когда она снова подошла к экрану и переключила часть его в режим зеркала, мужчина средних лет рассказывал о лаборатории снов: «… Мы изучаем сны. Благодаря усовершенствованной технологии дримшеринга и современным материалам, нам не нужно всякий раз копаться, так сказать, в чужом сознании, чтобы найти необходимую для исследований информацию. Достаточно просто получить кристалл с записанным сном – и наши сотрудники изучат его без присутствия снящего и подберут ему лечение. Да-да! Мы лечим кошмары! И, что немаловажно, платим за них! Приносите нам свои кошмары – и вы получите существенную прибавку к вашему бюджету!». Мужчина на экране мило улыбался и обещал чудо.

– Да, вот на видео ты такой добродушный, а в жизни – чурбан чурбаном. Одно слово – ученый, – недобро фыркнула Касси и, подхватив сумку, вышла.

Дом сам закрыл за ней двери, пожелал хорошего дня и потух, не подавая никаких признаков жизнедеятельности. Около подъезда ждал ее крошечный, но маневренный электромобиль. Задав нужный маршрут, Касси откинулась на спинку сидения. Перед работой можно было еще отдохнуть – автопилот довезет ее до пункта назначения кратчайшей дорогой, а благодаря габаритам машины, пробки ей не страшны. 

Большое стеклянно-прозрачное здание блестело в лучах восходящего солнца. Касси подняла голову вверх, присвистнула – обычный утренний ритуал, если она заезжала сюда.

– Иокаста Лэйн, – сообщила она в домофон, попутно подставляя сетчатку правого глаза для сканирования.

Двери перед ней плавно разъехались, пропуская внутрь. Постукивая квадратными каблуками, Касси подошла к эскалатору. Представившись еще одной двери и лифту, она, наконец, спустилась в лабораторию, на несколько подуровней вниз. В помещении было на удивление тихо, и, оглядевшись, она поняла, почему: к ним снова пожаловал таинственный гость профессора. Это был особый снящий, он входил в фокус-группу, с которой Майлз работал лично. В группе, кроме них двоих, не было больше никого; краем уха Касси как-то слышала, что их проект еще сырой и связан он с концом света. Она все время пыталась поговорить с этим таинственным сновидцем или хотя бы познакомиться с ним, но правила программы запрещали ей общаться с другими снящими. Видимо, ему тоже, – и он четко следовал инструкции. Так что девушка наблюдала за ним со стороны и пыталась угадать, в одной ли драке он рассек бровь и сломал палец. Тонкий шрам, оставшийся на лице, и негнущийся мизинец – вот и все мелочи, доступные ей к рассмотрению. Намного меньше, чем самый короткий разговор.

– Иокаста! – услышала она откуда-то сбоку и обернулась.  
– Профессор Майлз, – отозвалась Касси, принимая объятия мужчины.  
– Как спалось? – спросил Майлз, выпуская ее из рук и отстраняясь немного. – Хотя, конечно, что это я спрашиваю! Кошмары?  
– А вот сейчас и посмотришь, – ответила Иокаста.  
– Более приятного повода навестить своего старого дядюшку у тебя не найдется ввек, - проворчал профессор.  
– Не иронизируй, – обворожительно улыбнулась Касси, – я твой подопытный кролик. Разве это не доказательство моей искренней любви и доверия?  
– Ах, моя девочка! Тебе ничего не нужно доказывать, – покачал головой Майлз.

Иокаста достала из сумки тонкий футляр и протянула его дяде.

– Вот, здесь все. Думаю, кое-что ты узнаешь сразу. Когда мне заехать?  
– Я сам свяжусь с тобой, если ты не против. Сейчас мне нужно заняться другим срочным проектом. А твои сны я больше никому не могу доверить.  
– Конечно, – хмыкнула Касси и, поцеловав Майлза в щеку, удалилась, стараясь рассмотреть «срочный проект», ожидающий ее дядю в кабинете за стеклянными стенами.

**Глава 1. Артур**

_У Него между пальцев струится нездешний свет,  
От волос отражается что-то навроде нимба.  
Вот Он, кажется, рядом, а впрочем - его здесь нет,  
Он, допев свой припев и забыв повторить куплет,  
Заглянул на границу первого круга - лимба. _

alter-sweet-ego

_«ВНИМАНИЕ! В сети распространяется новый вирус! Он УБИВАЕТ технику!»_

_«Все больше компьютеров, телефонов, планшетов и прочей современной техники подвергается атаке неизвестного вируса!»_

_«Да здравствуют паровые механизмы!»_

_«Новый агрессор появился на Дальнем Востоке. Америка готовится к войне!»_

_«В военный конфликт втянуты страны Большой Восьмерки!»_

_«Мировое сообщество на грани Третьей мировой войны!»_

_«Страшный голод косит человечество!»_

_«Человек больше не царь природы»_

**_Год 147 после Крушения._ **

Он пришел в себя в каком-то шатре, укрытый шкурами. Прямо перед ним горел очаг, и древняя старуха сидела с трубкой чуть поодаль.

– Очнулся, наконец... Хорошо, – протянула она, выпуская колечко дыма.  
– Где я? – прохрипел он.  
– В моем доме, – посмеиваясь, ответила старуха и затянулась.  
– Хм, логично, – согласился мужчина. – А как я здесь оказался?  
– Тебя нашли три дня назад дети. Ты лежал на краю лагеря, будто спал. Тебя принесли ко мне. Я что-то вроде местного знахаря. Мои травы пробудили твое тело, а молитвы – дух. У тебя странное имя.  
– Меня зовут… – он запнулся, удивленно глядя на старуху.  
– Артур. Тебя зовут Артур, – сказала она. И, заметив его замешательство, продолжила: – Почти сразу после твоего появления ко мне пришел Дух. Он велел заботиться о тебе и назвал твое имя.  
– Артур, – он попробовал имя на вкус, попытался примерить на себя или вспомнить что-то, связанное с ним, но тщетно.

Старуха улыбнулась, выпустила еще одно колечко дыма.

– Спи. Тебе еще нужно набраться сил.

Артур хотел возразить, что достаточно спал, но глаза сами закрылись, и он провалился в темноту.

***

Жизнь в лагере кочевников текла своим чередом. Несмотря на внешний хаос, у каждого было свое задание и обязанности.  
Кхет, старуха, приютившая его в своем шатре, была не только знахаркой, но и своеобразным духовником. К ней приходили за советом, успокоением – и с просьбами, конечно: ублажить богов, поговорить с духами, спросить умерших. 

Артур внимательно следил за ее ритуалами, хотя толком и не мог объяснить, что именно пытается увидеть. Кхет не задавала вопросов.  
Кроме имени, Дух ничего больше о нем не сообщил, а сам Артур ничего не помнил. Его амнезия распространялась на все, связанное с ним. Это еще было объяснимо, но вот почему он не знал устройства современного мира и не помнил простейших вещей, Кхет удивляло сильно. Она стала его учить.

– Когда все пропало, когда мир погрузился во тьму и жить стало слишком тяжело, люди начали сбиваться в группы, образовывать новые поселения, даже города, – говорила она, сидя у костра в шатре, – а мы не смогли. Мы слишком любим свободу. Поэтому переезжаем с места на место и бродим по земле, подобно ветру.  
– Кочевники, – догадался Артур.  
– Именно. Говорят, до Крушения был целый народ кочевников – цыгане. Мы, наверное, похожи на них. Вот только среди нас много разного люда. Ты сам видишь.

Артур, конечно, обратил на это внимание. Люди разного возраста, национальности и расовой принадлежности стали одной большой семьей. Он учился узнавать их каждый день.

Равно как и узнавал себя. Он пробовал себя в любом деле, доступном ему в лагере. Артур ловил рыбу, если они оказывались около безопасного водоема; охотился, если рядом был лес и дичь; пас скотину, когда они приходили на пастбища и даже помогал с готовкой еды, чем несказанно смешил местных. Ему все было интересно. 

Однако он довольно быстро выяснил, что лучше всего у него получается владеть своим телом и находить необходимое. Артур, наблюдая за тренировками защитников лагеря, обнаруживал в себе необъяснимое желание присоединиться. Когда же его приняли, он удивился больше всех: так легко ему удавались атака, защита, маневры. Плавность движений, легкость, с которой он сражался, цепкая память тела заставляли его волноваться.

– Кхет, я был воином? – спросил он однажды.  
– Самым лучшим, – ответила она.  
– Давно ты знаешь?  
– Как только тебя увидела, – сказала она просто, будто объясняла очевидную истину.  
– А не сказала почему? – нахмурился Артур.  
– У каждого свой путь, и он должен пройти его в одиночку. Твой путь – снова найти себя, и никакие советы или подсказки тебе не помогут, пока ты не научишься прислушиваться к своим ощущениям.  
– Снова эти твои премудрости, – закатил глаза Артур. – Дай лучше свиток.

***

 _Это была очень странная эпидемия.  
Неведомый вирус выводил из строя всю электронику. Его происхождение не удавалось выяснить, и поэтому способов защиты от него тоже не было. Он распространялся с невероятной скоростью и наносил такой сокрушительный урон, что какой-то неизвестный остряк окрестил его «чумой». Название прижилось. Очень скоро «Чума» сделал невозможное: фактически, вернул человечество во времена пара и газовых фонарей.  
Вслед за тем окончательно выяснилось, что климат изменился необратимо. Нас настигло глобальное потепление, а вместе с ним пришли тысячи неизвестных микроорганизмов, до тех пор упрятанные в тропиках. Они губили сельскохозяйственные культуры с той же окончательностью, с какой «Чума» гробил микросхемы и чипы.  
Но когда разразились массовые войны за продовольствие – мы готовы были молиться на «Чуму», по милости которого ядерное оружие применить было невозможно. _

***

По поляне расхаживал олень: сильное, красивое, благородное животное. Стоя за деревом, Артур целился в него из лука. Натянутая тетива резала пальцы. Это была его первая охота — и первая дичь.

Рядом притаились его товарищи. Кто-то шевельнулся – и чуткое животное встрепенулось, повернуло голову в их сторону. Артур мог бы поклясться, что олень глядит прямо ему в глаза: жертва видела охотника. Он занервничал, руки его задрожали, он весь покрылся потом, неодолимый страх и одновременно жалость хлынули в его душу. Это длилось мгновение — а потом он ощутил словно бы мягкое прикосновение к плечу; по рукам, до самых кончиков пальцев, разлилось тепло. Артур глубоко вздохнул — и выстрелил. 

Но олень оказался быстрее. Он рванулся, как только услышал звук спущенной тетивы, и острый наконечник вонзился ему в бок – глубоко, но не смертельно.

– Подранок! – услышал Артур словно издалека. Все его тело гудело, в голове было пусто, и смертный страх еще клубился на дне души.

Артур рванулся следом – оставлять раненого зверя было нельзя. Он несся через густой лес, ведомый каким-то непонятным ему инстинктом; мчался, будто кто-то подгонял его, будто он мог опоздать. Он слышал крики кочевников – те заметили зверя. Олень упал в овраг и тщетно пытался выбраться. 

Он тяжело дышал, глаза его были до краев полны страхом. Артур спустился в овраг, осторожно подступил поближе, доставая из сапога нож. Свободной рукой он дотронулся до горячего оленьего бока. Почти под его рукой билось сердце, жизнь еще кипела в этом теле, сильном, но уже сломленном. Артур посмотрел оленю в глаза, понимая, что все равно убьет его. Зверь чувствовал свою смерть.

– Прости, – прошептал он одними губами и, не отводя глаз, ударил, направляя тонкое лезвие точно в сердце. 

Животное встрепенулось, дернулось несколько раз и издало протяжный громкий звук. Артур видел, как жизнь вместе с кровью покидает могучее тело хозяина здешних лесов. Сам не зная почему, он прочел над мертвым оленем молитву, которую Кхет читала над усопшими.

Остальные охотники молчали и стояли в стороне, и лишь когда Артур встал и убрал нож, подошли, чтобы освежевать тушу.

– Я воин, а не охотник, – сказал Артур после, сидя вечером с Кхет у костра.  
– Ты уважаешь жизнь, знаешь ее цену и умеешь ее отнимать. Да, ты воин. Защитник, – пробормотала отстраненно Кхет.

***

Кочевники жили просто: всегда налегке, всегда в пути. Редко задерживались на одном месте больше, чем на месяц. В ожидании зимы все понемногу запасались продуктами, теплой одеждой, дровами. Им предстояло провести несколько месяцев у подножия горы – она надежно защищала от сильного северного ветра и снегопадов.

– Кхет, ведь с горы может сойти лавина, – сказал однажды ей Артур.  
– Может, – спокойно ответила она, бормоча что-то над котлом.  
– Ведь можно найти более безопасное место? – продолжал он.  
– Можно, – тем же тоном отвечала ему Кхет.  
– Так почему вы все равно идете к этой горе? Раз за разом возвращаетесь туда, где вас может поджидать смерть! – воскликнул Артур.  
– Тсс, не шуми, – шикнула Кхет. – Смерть сейчас слишком занята, чтобы думать о нас, – туманно ответила она, а подняв на изумленного Артура глаза, усмехнулась: – На этом склоне горы почти не бывает снега. Лавины сходят, конечно, но нам они не угрожают.

Артур нахмурился. Он хотел расспросить ее о смерти, но почему-то не стал.

***

Кроме того, что Артур тренировался вместе с защитниками, он еще и учился. Вместе с детьми. У них не было ни школ, ни учителей. Кхет передавала свои знания, а мастера, обнаружив в ком-то способности к своему занятию, – обучали ремеслу. Артур экспериментировал: он делал деревянные игрушки и кухонную утварь, глиняные горшки и тарелки, пробовал себя даже в кузнечном деле. Было странно ощущать в ладони рукоять меча или другого оружия. Еще более странным было то, как ладно она ложилась, – словно была в его руке всегда. 

Артуру нравилось наблюдать. В лагере происходило много разного: ссорились, мирились, праздновали, трудились. Дети бегали между шатрами, играли в прятки, взрослые работали. Все готовились к предстоящей Ярмарке, которая проходила раз в год в одном из новых крупных городов.

***

– Тебе нужно отправиться в путь, – сказала однажды Кхет, разбудив его на рассвете.  
– Но ведь я иду с вами, – возразил Артур.  
– С нами. Но твоя ли это дорога? – резонно спросила она. – Я хочу кое-что проверить. Считай это твоим испытанием.  
– Что за испытание? – сон как рукой сняло.  
– Пару лет назад, когда мы проходили эту местность, я спрятала в Пустошах очень дорогой мне предмет. Принеси мне его. Сроку даю три дня. Потом мы двинемся дальше.  
– Что за предмет? Куда мне идти? В какой стороне хоть искать? – Артур, сразу нахмурившись, стал засыпать старуху вопросами.

Но та лишь указала кивком на дорожную сумку и вышла из шатра.

***

Три дня – не очень много и совсем немало. 

Артур шел быстро, изредка останавливаясь. Сначала он злился на Кхет, думая, что это ее очередные старческие загоны. После – стал тревожиться, что так она решила от него избавиться. Но быстро отмел эти мысли. За полгода, проведенные с ней, он слишком хорошо научился разбираться в ее истинных намерениях. Именно за это он и зацепился.

Хотя сначала он зацепился за торчащий из земли корень, а уж потом – за мелькнувшую в голове мысль. Едва не пропахав носом несколько ярдов, Артур остановился, удерживаясь за крону большого раскидистого дерева. Черное и безжизненное, оно, казалось, гудело внутри. Артур приложил к нему ухо и тут же отпрянул. В дереве слышался шепот. Не сказать, что он не верил в потустороннее. Не живя с Кхет под одной крышей точно. Но шепот в дереве – это уже ни в какие ворота. Артур еще раз прислонился к дереву, прислушался. То, что показалось ему шепотом, оказалось шевелением мелких жучков внутри. Дерево, потеряв собственную жизнь, дало ее новому виду.

Артур присел на большой серый валун рядом и открыл сумку. Кхет собрала ему немного еды – в аккурат на три дня, – воды, несколько свитков и еще один сверток, маленький, но довольно увесистый. Дожевывая кусок солонины, Артур все еще рассматривал квадратный сюрприз от Кхет. Открывать его он не торопился. Если она сразу не сказала о нем, значит, и трогать его пока не стоит.

Уже вечерело, и сумерки медленно окутывали Пустоши. Разжигая костер из сухих веток мертвого дерева, Артур думал о том, какую длинную жизнь оно прожило и какая длинная у него смерть. Прежде чем окончательно стемнело, он успел прочитать часть одного из свитков.

***

_Закрой глаза, человек, и слушай мой голос.  
Эта земля прекрасна. Вот – лежат озера, голубые и бирюзовые, округлые, чистые. Птицы слетаются к ним – белые, и розовые, и серые; и рыба ходит в их хрустальной глубине, шевеля плавниками.  
Вот – реки расчерчивают землю, текут и слева, и справа, широкие и полноводные. Звери выходят к ним, чтобы напиться: олени, и лисы, и волки, и медведи, и пугливые зайцы.  
Вот – стоят пестрой стеной леса: клен одевается в медь, и чернеют ели, и каштан роняет колючие мячики плодов, и гигантские секвойи тянутся к небу за поцелуем.  
Вот – расстилаются степи, покрытые травой, обрызганные цветами. Вот – изобильно растет хлопок, и арахис, и ячмень, и пшеница, и рожь.  
Вот – встают города, и люди совершают свой ежедневный труд, и смеются, и поют, и любят, и зачинают детей.  
Открой глаза, человек, и погляди вокруг.  
Эту землю теперь называют Пустошь._

***

Артур привык вставать с рассветом, но ему снился очень тревожный сон и проснулся он гораздо раньше. Дерево светилось: блеклым, едва заметным голубоватым светом. Артур протер глаза, но свечение не исчезло. Тогда он подошел ближе, чтобы рассмотреть необычный феномен, и улыбнулся: крошечные муравьи облепили ствол и ветки дерева и мерно жужжали. Он обошел дерево кругом и заметил, что в одном месте, почти у самых корней, ствол остался нетронутым, а потому был заметно чернее. Артур наклонился ближе, чтобы рассмотреть, в чем дело, и увидел на кроне вырезанный рисунок - такой же, как на шатрах кочевников. Ему пришлось довольно сильно нажать на него - и кора дерева, а может, и часть кроны, поддалась и открыла свое нутро. В глубине, в легкой муравьиной подсветке, лежала небольшая, размером с ладонь, деревянная коробочка. Артур потянулся и достал ее. Створка защелкнулась, едва он успел вытащить руку.

В некоторой нерешительности он повертел найденный трофей.

– В конце концов, меня за этим послали, я имею право знать, что там, – сказал он сам себе и потянул крышку.

Шкатулка-коробочка была закрыта.

– Узнаю Кхет, – ухмыльнулся Артур и снова посмотрел на таинственный сверток. Еще раз внимательно рассмотрев бумагу, служившую ему упаковкой, Артур потянул за край. На камень упала еще одна деревянная коробочка, только прямоугольная.  
– Что за… – почти выругался Артур, но заметил, что выпавшая коробка сама раскрылась. Из нее выпал небольшой ключ. Артур поднял его и еще раз покрутил в руках найденную шкатулку. На дне было небольшое отверстие. Именно в него он и вставил ключик.

Верхняя панель шкатулки раскрылась сама, распавшись на четыре части, будто цветок распустился.  
Внутри Артур увидел себя. 

Точнее, там лежало такое же небольшое зеркало, размером аккурат с дно коробки. Артур поморгал несколько раз и захлопнул шкатулку. Ключик выпал и ударился о его сапоги.

Сложив свои находки в сумку и накинув куртку, Артур отправился в обратный путь.

***

Кочевники уже готовы были отправляться, когда вечером второго дня Артур вошел в шатер Кхет. Она привычно сидела у очага, курила свою трубку. На небольшом низком столе дымились две большие чашки. Аромат травяного чая разливался по всему шатру. Кхет ждала его и встретила легкой улыбкой.

– Ты меня обманула, – сказал Артур вместо приветствия. 

Кхет молчала, позволяя ему договорить.

– Ты сказала, что там спрятано что-то очень важное для тебя. Там было зеркало. Я понял твой урок: ты отправила меня на поиски меня самого, и я себя нашел. Но ты меня обманула.  
– Ты мудр и глуп одновременно, – прохрипела она своим прокуренным голосом, выпуская колечко дыма.

Кхет бесцеремонно залезла в сумку и вытащила из нее квадратную коробку.

– Что ты видишь? – спросила она.  
– Коробку. Простую, обычную коробку. Я сам такие делал, – ответил Артур, заинтересованно глядя на старуху.

Тогда она достала коробку с ключом и открыла створки.

– А теперь? – снова спросила она.  
– Себя, – терпеливо отвечал Артур.

Кхет закрыла коробку и снова вставила ключ, но в этот раз повернула его внутри. Створки остались открытыми, но сбоку распахнулась еще одна маленькая дверца. Знахарка перевернула коробку, и из нее выпал небольшой красный пластиковый кубик на резинке. Игральная кость.

– Меня тоже нашли кочевники. Я была совсем еще ребенком и почти не помню своих родителей. А это, – указала она на резинку для волос, – все, что было при мне. Это помогает мне помнить, откуда я. 

Она потрясла коробкой, вытащила ключ, и в руках у нее снова оказался простой деревянный кубик. Ничем не примечательный.

– Вещи, как и люди, не всегда то, чем кажутся на самом деле. В них может быть двойное дно, они могут хранить секреты и скрывать по-настоящему страшное внутри. Это мой последний урок тебе. Через два дня мы прибудем на Ярмарку в Нью-Арке. Там мы расстанемся, Артур.

Кхет посеменила куда-то прочь, а обессиленный долгим путешествием Артур выпил чай, лег на свою постель и крепко уснул.

***

Город пугал и манил одновременно. За время скитаний с кочевниками Артур привык к сомнительному комфорту складных кроватей, завыванию ветра за хлипкими завесами шатра и длительным переездам с места на место. Он уже довольно уверенно держался в седле и часто присоединялся к отряду разведки, который отправлялся в путь намного раньше остального табора.

Еще издалека Артур заметил огни. В предрассветной темноте очертания города можно было только угадывать. Но вот солнце уже вызолотило облака и осветило землю, знаменуя начало нового дня. И Артур увидел.

Стены вокруг Нью-Арка были невысокими – два с половиной метра, не больше, – зато поверху в них были вмурованы острые наконечники копий. Вряд ли они защищали от бурь, но, как решил Артур, могли остановить забредших из Пустошей дикарей и мародеров. Табор приблизился к городу слишком ранним утром: огромные, тяжелые, окованные металлом ворота на массивных скрипучих петлях были еще закрыты. 

Артур осматривался, жадно впитывая каждую мелочь: цвет стен, фактуру металла, лица охранников. 

Ворота открылись с громким лязгом и противным скрипом. Двое стражей с каждой стороны толкали створки – такими тяжелыми они были. 

Артуру не терпелось. Ему хотелось осмотреть все и сразу, сравнить увиденное с тем, что Кхет и другие рассказывали об устройстве городов-государств. Сразу у входа, почти у самых ворот были казармы – первая линия обороны города. Артур насчитал около двух десятков охранников на стенах и еще столько же поодаль. Следом он увидел мастерские. Простые деревянные вывески с нарисованными или выжженными на них изображениями рассказывали о товарах и услугах; Артур опознал кузницу, мастерскую столяра, затем – портного. Там и сям были разбросаны харчевни; скромные деревянные двери выдавали недорогие заведения для простых работяг.

Дальше, вглубь города, на небольшой возвышенности расположились дома жителей. Лачуги, деревянные постройки и ухоженные каменные дома – в этой части Нью-Арка жили ремесленники и мастеровые. Свернув направо, Артур вышел на широкую площадь, вымощенную камнем. В центре стоял какой-то памятник – скорее всего, остаток прошлой жизни, – а за ним возвышался Магистрат. Пятиэтажная конструкция из металла и стекла напоминала огромное зеркало, в котором отражалась вся городская жизнь. Крыша здания была абсолютно ровной, и если бы не изогнутые металлические опоры на самом верху, можно было бы подумать, что таким оно и задумывалось.

– Это все, что осталось от прежнего Нью-Арка. Который был до Крушения, – услышал Артур тихий голос снизу. Он опустил голову и увидел, что возле его лошади, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоит смуглый мальчонка.

– Говорят, здание было выше. Намного выше. А теперь вот, – и он махнул рукой, очерчивая силуэт Магистрата.

Артур одобрительно кивнул, улыбнулся парнишке.

– Тебе чем-то помочь? – спросил он.  
– Нет, что вы, сэр, – тот улыбнулся в ответ и пошел вниз по улице к мастерским.

Артур еще покрутил головой, спешился и, услышав призыв к началу торгов, отправился вслед за глашатаем.

По дороге он заметил, что самые большие и богатые жилые дома стоят отдельно. Сложенные из камня, обнесенные оградами с коваными металлическими воротами – эти дома дополнительно охранялись. Должно быть, там жили богачи и знать, предположил Артур.

***

Ярмарка была шумной, много разномастного люда бродило по рядам. Торговцы на все лады расхваливали свой товар, зазывая покупателей. Хотя торговлей это назвать было трудно: раз в год, в день весеннего солнцестояния, кочевники встречались в Нью-Арке для мены. В ход шло все: одежда, посуда, оружие, продукты, книги и свитки, игрушки. Больше всего ценились редкие артефакты. Их приносили искатели – особый вид кочевников. Они ходили по запретным местам и особым маршрутам, находя в своих странствиях предметы, оставшиеся от прошлой жизни. До Крушения. Около их лавок всегда толпились люди. Как правило, это были простые зеваки, желающие посмотреть на улов. Искатели были не против – хоть и знали, что продать или выгодно обменять свой товар смогут только в Большом Городе – Нео-Нью-Йорке. Тщеславие, что поделать.

Артур тоже менялся. Он смастерил несколько хороших, добротных горшков и тарелок, деревянных шкатулок, которые в последний момент решил украсить стеклянной галькой, найденной на берегу реки. А еще – наделал украшений. Никто не учил его ювелирному делу, в таборе Кхет не владели этим искусством, – но он видел серьги и кулоны, которые носили женщины, и постарался их скопировать.

Всего этого нехитрого товара хватило на новые высокие сапоги, большую походную сумку из кожи и длинный коричневый плащ с капюшоном и на заклепках. Ему предлагали хорошую цену за меч, который он носил за спиной, но Артур отказался, разумно рассудив, что оружие наверняка пригодится ему в путешествиях.

Артур не мог уйти молча, не попрощавшись с Кхет, поэтому он обменял последнюю пару сережек на табак и отправился к ней. Та лежала на шкурах и, кажется, дремала.

– Кхет, – позвал он ее. – Я пришел проститься.  
– Я знаю.  
– Я понял еще один твой урок. Сегодня на Ярмарке я встретил искателей.

Кхет открыла глаза, приподнялась на локтях и одарила его широкой улыбкой.

– Ты идешь в верном направлении.  
– Вот, – Артур протянул ей довольно большой кисет с табаком, – здесь немного, но на пару дорог должно хватить.  
– Спасибо, – Кхет как-то разом постарела и двигалась теперь намного медленнее обычного. – Дай руку.

Артур протянул руку и почувствовал, как в его ладонь ложится что-то остроугольное и теплое.

– Всегда помни, кто ты и откуда. Как только найдешь себя снова, не отпускай, – Кхет сжала его ладонь в кулак. – Ступай. Тебя ждет твоя дорога.  
Артур разжал пальцы, только когда вышел из шатра. На его бледной мозолистой ладони ярким пятном лежал красный кубик.

 

**Глава 2. Имс**

_Иногда слова "правильно" и "неправильно" не имеют никакого значения.  
Иногда нами движут иные силы. _

Ханна «Декстер»

Сквозь песчаную бурю пробирался путник. Обернув лицо темной тканью и придерживая у ворота наглухо застегнутый черный плащ, он шел к оазису. Там было укрытие.

Конечно, он мог бы окопаться где-то в дюнах, но шансы, что он сможет выбраться, в таком случае равнялись нулю. Буря набирала обороты.  
Добравшись до хлипкой на вид хижины, мужчина ввалился внутрь и крепко запер за собой дверь. Снаружи завывал ветер, и песок бился о стены, а внутри было сухо и даже в некоторой степени уютно. Основная часть хижины была утоплена в небольшом скалистом выступе и защищала от буйства природы.  
Мужчина огляделся, проверяя, все ли в порядке и не было ли тут гостей в его отсутствие, и лишь убедившись, что все хорошо, начал обустраиваться. Он скинул плащ, размотал ткань с головы и разжег очаг – на большом каменном пьедестале лежало несколько сухих веток и большое полено. Оно будет долго гореть и дарить тепло хозяину лачуги холодной ночью.

Он подошел к рюкзаку, достал небольшой хлопковый мешочек и уселся за стол. Вытащив из него краюху хлеба и сыр, мужчина поставил на огонь подобие чайника, налил воды из кожаной фляги, выуженной из рюкзака. Вынул из мешочка небольшую жестяную коробочку, открыл ее и громко втянул запах. Ему вторил ветер за стенами его убежища. Насыпав немного скрученных листьев из коробочки в большую керамическую чашку, он залил их кипятком и снова сел за стол. Вытащил из сапога короткий нож с широким лезвием, порезал хлеб и сыр и принялся есть, запивая чаем.  
Мужчина не успел еще покончить с трапезой, когда что–то затрещало и послышался чужой голос:

– Имс, Имс, прием. Имс, ты слышишь меня? Имс, прием!

Он потянулся к рюкзаку у ног и вытащил небольшую пластиковую вещицу – рацию.

– Тут я. Что у тебя опять стряслось? Прием, – недоброжелательно ответил тот, кого звали Имсом. Он не любил, когда ему мешали обедать.  
– Имс, ты добрался до стоянки? У тебя все нормально? – надрывалась шипящая рация.  
– В порядке, – ответил тот. – Что тебе надо, Юсуф? Я через три дня буду в Городе.  
– Не торопись. Тебя искала Хатти, говорит, у нее к тебе есть дело. Обещала хорошо заплатить, – ответил голос из рации.  
– Что еще за дело и откуда у Хатти деньги? – хмыкнул Имс.  
– Ну, не деньги, а кое-что ценное. Ты давно это ищешь, – голос собеседника стал самодовольным.  
– Быть не может, – засомневался Имс.  
– Может, я своими глазами видел. Это недостающий обрывок.

Имс помолчал.

– Юсуф?  
– Да, Имс?  
– Я задержусь. Передай в гильдию, что я принесу нужное, но не через три дня, как собирался, а через... хм... пять-шесть.  
– Да я уже. У тебя есть неделя, – надеясь на благодарность, сказали на том конце.  
– Спасибо. Конец связи.

Имс отключил рацию, разумно рассудив, что больше он Юсуфу не понадобится, а если уж совсем начистоту – не понадобится вообще никому. В этом регионе рации были большой редкостью, а его коротковолновая ловила на слишком небольших расстояниях.

Не раздеваясь, он прошел вглубь хижины и лег на большую, застеленную цветастыми простынями кровать. Вместо подушки он сунул под голову, свернув, свой плотный сюртук, а одеялом ему служил черный плащ.

***

Имс был весьма редким и дорогим специалистом: искателем. Когда только образовывались новые города, устанавливались торговые отношения и открывались лавки старьевщиков, антикваров, ремесленников и прочих торговцев, Имс не стал одним из них. Хотя он пытался – но быстро понял, что оставаться на одном месте долго не сможет. Он пробовал сопровождать караваны, но одни и те же маршруты быстро наскучили ему, хотя и принесли несколько полезных знакомств и много полезных знаний. Он приобрел множество важных навыков: умение ориентироваться в пустыне, находить воду, укрываться от бури, выживать. Кроме того, он отлично знал местность и мог сам нарисовать любую карту - если только достать хорошую бумагу. Когда появились гильдии, люди не сразу ринулись в них вступать: налоги, сборы, членские взносы и никаких гарантий – все это отпугивало. И только искатели предлагали хорошие условия. Несложное для Имса задание за один раз приносило прибыль, на получение которой при другой работе могли уйти недели. Хотя и поиски не всегда были короче. 

Почти пятнадцать лет он бродил по просторам материка, выполняя заказы гильдии или просто богатых граждан, желающих получить что-то редкое или ценное, принесенное из Запретных земель. 

***

_Оглянись вокруг, человек. Оглянись.  
Видишь мертвое дерево на склоне холма? Это граница.  
Там, за границей, - клады. Сокровища рассыпаны в земле, и таятся в подвалах давно разрушенных зданий, и погребены в песках, и лежат у корней бывших деревьев в бывших садах, и в руслах высохших рек. Странные сокровища, дары мертвых: книги, утварь, украшения, механизмы.  
Там, за границей, - гибель. Там жестокие банды и мародеры-человекоеды; там невидимые глазу ямы, утыканные кольями; там почти нет воды, там свирепые песчаные бури, непроходимые болота и внезапные грязевые потоки, там самый ветер несет смерть, и смертью пропитан песок.  
Это Запретные земли, человек.  
Если ты не искатель – не надо туда ходить!  
А если искатель – не ходи тоже._

***

Имс никогда не гнался за богатством. Он знал, что по-настоящему ценную вещь нельзя купить. Однако у него были достаточно большие сбережения. На вопросы Юсуфа, зачем ему это, он отшучивался, отвечая, что копит на безбедную старость на берегу Большой Воды – океана.  
Часто он задерживался в деревнях дольше необходимого, помогая местным. Его кормили, поили, а он ремонтировал, к примеру, забор. Его природная сила и выносливость изрядно помогали не только в работе, но и в быту.

Часто он выменивал у жителей продукты, чистую воду, одежду. 

Блуждая по разным местам, в том числе и Пустошам, Имс безошибочно определял друзей и врагов по одному только взгляду на человека. Старался не забывать и помогать первым - и держаться подальше от вторых. Нет, он не был трусом. Просто не любил без надобности стрелять.

В его арсенале хватало оружия, но больше всего он любил здоровенный полуавтоматический пистолет. Сделанный из легкого сплава, он весил всего ничего, а вот огневая мощь не раз удивляла противника. Приклад удобно ложился в ладонь, а отдача, для имсовых плечищ, практически не чувствовалась. Носил он его на бедре, прикрывая длинной кожаной безрукавкой.

***

Имс любил путешествия. Ветер, бьющий в лицо, нес дух свободы и какого-то бунта. «Оседлые» -так Имс называл поселенцев, - смотрели на него с восхищением, женщины стреляли глазами и томно вздыхали, мужчины часто завидовали.

Однако путь к Хатти нельзя было назвать простым. Чтобы добраться до ее деревеньки, притулившейся у подножия новообразованного вулкана, нужно было преодолеть горный перевал. А это – лишний день в дороге, большая петля, риск.

Но Имс осознанно пошел на трудности. Награда манила его больше, чем обещанная плата за артефакт, который он нес очередному толстосуму.  
Хатти встретила его на пороге своего дома. Вся бледная, она даже не сразу его заметила.

– Имс? Ты откуда здесь? – удивилась она.  
– Ты же сама меня искала, – почти прорычал Имс, разозлившись от такого приема.  
– А, да. Юсуф. У него слишком длинный язык, – съязвила она.  
– Я был неподалеку, – невпопад ответил Имс.  
– Как же, неподалеку! День пути, небось. Фрагмент карты хочешь получить, – ухмыльнулась Хатти.  
– Хочу, – без обиняков ответил искатель. – А вот что ты за него хочешь?  
– Немного. Нужно убить кое-кого, – заговорщически прошептала Хатти, наклоняясь.  
– Я не по этой части, ты же знаешь, – запротестовал Имс.  
– А фрагмент тебе нужен, – нажимала та.  
– Не такой ценой, – возразил Имс.  
– А мне сказали, ты на _все_ готов ради него, – блеснула глазами женщина.  
– Значит, тебя обманули, – Имс пожал плечами и развернулся уходить.  
– Черт! Ничем тебя не проймешь! – вдруг воскликнула она.  
– Прощай, Хатти, – сказал Имс, делая шаг.  
– Имс, черт тебя дери! Мне нужна твоя помощь! Защити меня!

Имс удивленно посмотрел на женщину. Хатти нельзя было назвать слабой. В ее роду явно были воители, да и нелегкий труд в деревне сделал ее тело тренированным, а удары сильными. Она отлично владела мечом, и Имс еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы она проиграла в поединке, если таковые случались. Амазонка, не иначе. И вот она сидела, бледнее стены, и просила о помощи.

– Что у тебя случилось? – мягко спросил Имс, присаживаясь на камень около нее.  
– Брут. Он новый староста. Выбирает себе жену. А я свободна. Ты же знаешь наши варварские традиции: староста может выбрать себе любую, даже принадлежащую другому мужчине женщину, чтобы зачать и так далее. Он уже приходил ко мне. Сказал, что заявляет на меня права. И если не найдется соперника…  
– И ты хочешь, чтобы я дал ему отпор, – как-то отстранённо сказал Имс.  
– Угу, – совсем невесело подтвердила Хатти. – Имс, ты же уважаемый у нас человек. Брут побоится бросать тебе вызов.  
– Ага, а потом я буду обязан на тебе жениться и сторожить, чтобы никто больше не приставал, – Имс откровенно издевался.  
– Вот поэтому его и нужно убить! Как только все поймут, что с тобой шутки плохи, меня вообще оставят в покое! А ты отправляйся на все четыре стороны, ищи свои игрушки для богачей и радуйся жизни, – на одном дыхании выпалила женщина.  
– Хатти, почему бы тебе самой не дать ему отпор, м? Или выйти за него. Чем так плох Брут? – Имс попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, но та отводила взгляд.  
– Брут, он… Брут! – объяснила она.  
– Исчерпывающе, – воздохнул Имс.

Отчасти он понимал ее. Брут не был мечтой женщин: невысокого роста, лысеющий бюрократ слегка за тридцать, карьерист, хам и мошенник. С самой юности он метил на пост старосты, и ходили слухи, что и занял-то он его не совсем законно. Но жители боялись не Брута, а его прихвостней. Несколько наемников было у него в подчинении – цепные собаки, готовые по приказу хозяина растерзать любого. Но и награду за это они просили не малую. Именно поэтому Брут старался выбить себе пост и положение – это всегда сулило хороший куш.

– Ладно, приготовь мне ванну, невестушка. Подумаем, как тебе помочь, – фыркнул Имс, заметив краем глаза, как расслабились плечи Хатти.

Она молча ушла в дом, а Имс остался сидеть на камне, греясь в лучах заходящего солнца.

***

Имсу снился первый день в Хэлдейле.

Маленькая деревенька, притаившаяся в предгорье, была известна путникам. Правда, слава ее была печальной: по селению все еще бродили Не-упокоенные. Хэлдейл, стоящий в стороне от важных торговых путей, будто притягивал визитеров. После появления Смерти люди снова стали умирать и уходить, а здесь почему-то оставались. То ли не торопились, то ли не нужны были никому. 

Имс тогда был новичком, мало ходил по окрестностям больших городов и отступал от намеченных маршрутов. Но любопытство заставило его завернуть в деревеньку.

Увиденное навсегда осталось в его памяти: по улицам, без цели и направления, ходили бледные мертвецы. Они ничего не просили, не мешали, не приставали к живым - просто постоянно находились рядом. Это пугало детей и нервировало взрослых. Имс тогда попытался заговорить с одним из Не-упокоенных.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он, не придумав ничего лучшего  
– Как что? Живу, – бесцветно отвечал высокий мертвый мужчина. Из головы у него торчал топор.  
– Но ведь ты умер, ты знаешь? – без обиняков сказал Имс.  
– Конечно, знаю. В этом доме живет ублюдок, который сделал это! – он указала сначала на дом, а потом на свою голову.  
– И ты хочешь ему отомстить? – не отставал Имс.  
– На кой черт мне это? Он спит с моей женой – это худшая из кар! – наверное, мертвец хотел возмутиться или съязвить, но голос его звучал по-прежнему ровно.  
– Тогда почему ты остаешься здесь? У тебя остались незаконченные дела?  
– Пф! Да что ты привязался: почему да зачем? Покоя я хочу – а где он, покой этот? Я не знаю других мест, ничего больше не видел. Куда мне идти? – пустые глаза уставились на Имса.  
– И вы все тут такие? Вы дороги не знаете? – уточнил Имс.  
– Нельзя знать о том, что запретно.  
– А если укажу путь? – Имс старался не отводить внимательного взгляда от леденящего душу взгляда мертвеца.  
– А ты не врешь? – засомневался мертвец.  
– Зачем мне это? – ухмыльнулся Имс.  
– Хм. По всему выходит, что незачем. А зачем тебе указывать путь?  
– А я добрый самаритянин, я всем помогаю, – снова ухмыльнулся Имс.  
– Нет... Я знаю, кто ты, – внезапно мертвый коснулся раскрытой ладони Имса, безошибочно проведя кончиками пальцев по перстню с печатью. – Да, ты укажешь дорогу. Ты проведешь.  
– И как мне донести это другим? – спросил Имс, не отдергивая руки.  
– Они уже знают, – он повернулся, и Имс, проследив, за его взглядом, увидел, как Не-упокоенные постепенно приближались к нему и становились за спиной его собеседника.  
– Идем, – просто сказал Имс и, повернувшись, отправился прочь из деревни, уводя за собой пару десятков не упокоенных душ.

Он вывел их к горному перевалу, на небольшую возвышенность, неразборчиво что-то прошептал – и в небе стали появляться ступени лестницы; они спускались все ниже, пока не легли к ногам умерших. Те несмело и медленно начали подниматься, а Имс стоял рядом, все еще держа за руку своего недавнего собеседника.

– А ты уверен, что нам всем туда? – спросил тот, указывая наверх.  
– Уверен.  
– А если нет? Мне… страшно, – убитый мужчина опустил голову и чуть не зацепил Имса рукоятью топора.  
– Не бойся. Иди. Твои мучения будут окончены, – Имс подвел его к лестнице, придавая смелости для первого шага. Мертвец осторожно ступил на полупрозрачную ступень и, преисполнившись уверенности, пошел выше, не оборачиваясь.

Когда Имс вернулся в деревню, уже рассвело. Прямо посреди дороги, сидя на коленях и пряча лицо в ладонях, плакала белокурая женщина.

– Что у вас стряслось? – спросил Имс, подавая руку и помогая подняться.  
– Мой сын. Мой маленький сын. Он навсегда ушел!  
– Он умер, наверное? – уточнил Имс.  
– Умер. А сегодня ушел навсегда, – повторяла женщина.

В тот момент Имс впервые подумал, что Не-упокоенные могут приносить не только боль и страх, но и подобие успокоения.

Так он познакомился с Хатти.

***

Брут явился ранним утром, когда Хатти накрывала завтрак.

– О, какая заботливая жена мне достанется, – услышала она за спиной. – Я еще даже в дом не вошел, а для меня уже готовят угощение.  
– Не про твою честь угощение, – отозвался Имс, выходя в комнату в толстых штанах и накинутой на голое тело безрукавке. – Доброе утро, Хатти. Как спалось?

Имс нарочно почти промурлыкал эти слова. Хатти, разгадав его импровизацию, одарила его широкой улыбкой, подошла ближе, обняла за шею, поцеловала нежно в щеку и таким же тоном ответила:

– Хорошо спалось. Горячо очень.

Брут стоял на пороге, открывая и закрывая рот. Его и без того безобразное лицо покрылось темно-красными, почти багровыми пятнами.

– Да как ты! Да я тебя! Да вы оба! – наконец, смог выдавить из себя он.  
– Милая, он меня никак на песок вызывает? – уточнил у Хатти Имс.  
– Видимо, да, – продолжала ворковать в его объятиях женщина.  
– НЕТ! – взревел Брут. – Никаких песков. ТЫ! ТЫ! АРЕСТОВАН!  
– На каком основании? – добродушно улыбнулся Имс.  
– Ты обесчестил эту женщину! – староста перешел на визг.  
– А чем докажешь? – спросил Имс спокойно.

Брут надулся; вот-вот лопнул бы, если б в этот самый момент в кармане Имса снова не затрещала рация. Напуганный этим звуком, незваный гость вздрогнул и быстро выскочил из дома.

– Что ты натворил? – Хатти спрятала лицо в ладонях.  
– По-моему, только что спугнул твоего нежеланного жениха и заявил на тебя права. Разве не этого ты от меня хотела? – удивился Имс. – Ты же сама мне подыграла!  
– Подыграла, дура потому что, – ответила Хатти сквозь слезы. – Он же мне теперь совсем жизни не даст. К вечеру вся деревня будет гудеть о том, как ты меня обесчестил. Да еще и подробности рассказывать будут.  
– Ты вот что, завтрак-то готовь. Я голодный. А потом вещички свои соберешь, и свалим отсюда. Сразу надо было так делать, – вздохнул Имс. Как правило, хорошие идеи приходили к нему, когда было уже почти поздно.  
– Куда? Куда я пойду? У меня тут вся жизнь! – всхлипывала Хатти.  
– Вся твоя жизнь – это домик на две комнаты, деревушка на два десятка дворов да работа с утра до ночи. В город пойдешь, Юсуф тебя пристроит куда-нибудь. Этот прохвост знает хлебные места. Поживешь как человек.

***

Идти с кем-то в компании Имс не привык. Было странно и приятно одновременно. Хатти не утомляла его пустой болтовней, поддерживая разговор, если он начинал. Во время привалов не жаловалась на усталость или тяжесть ноши, а свои вещи несла сама. Она действительно могла бы быть хорошим спутником не только в дороге, но и в жизни. Вот только хотелось ей совсем иного.

В город входили ночью. Фонарные служащие уже потихоньку поджигали масляные фонари, переругиваясь между делом.

Имс громко постучал в дверь лавки Юсуфа.

– У нас закрыто, – услышал он сквозь дверь в ответ.  
– Для меня здесь открыто всегда, – отозвался Имс.  
– Имс! – воскликнул Юсуф, открывая двери. – Хатти?!

– Долго рассказывать. Пустишь? – спросил уставший Имс.  
Юсуф распахнул дверь шире, впуская гостей, осмотрелся по сторонам и, погасив лампу на крыльце, повернул ключ в замке.

– Рассказывай! – нетерпеливо сказал он, едва путники уселись в кресла. – Я хочу знать все подробности!  
– Старый сплетник, хотя бы чаю предложил, – укорил друга Имс.  
– Вовсе я не старый, – обиделся Юсуф. – Я старьевщик.

Имс хмыкнул в ответ.

– Ариадна! – крикнул в глубину лавки Юсуф, и перед ними возникла миловидная хрупкая девушка. – Сделай нашим гостям чай и чего-то перекусить.  
– Новая жена? Когда успел? – Имс растянул рот в широкой улыбке, демонстрируя кромку неровных зубов.  
– Помощница, – деловито ответил Юсуф. – Итак!

Имс устало откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох.

– Имс меня обесчестил, и мы сбежали из деревни, – выпалила Хатти.

Юсуф, сделавший глоток обжигающего чая, подавился и закашлялся. Удивленно уставился на Хатти.

– Нет! Все было совсем не так! – возразил Имс, но Юсуф не обращал на него никакого внимания, потому что Хатти рассказывала свою версию истории, и она оказалась гораздо интереснее того, что мог бы рассказать Имс.

**Глава 3. Пари**

_Иногда ты должен побежать, чтобы увидеть, кто побежит за тобой.  
Иногда ты должен говорить мягче, чтобы увидеть, кто на самом деле прислушивается к тебе. Иногда ты должен сделать шаг назад, чтобы увидеть, кто ещё стоит на твоей стороне.  
Иногда ты должен делать неправильные решения, чтобы посмотреть, кто с тобой, когда всё рушится._

Пауло Коэльо

_Остатки человечества, пережившие Крушение, сбивались в группы, отыскивали места, пригодные для обитания, и возводили там поселения. Такое поселение вместе с земельными угодьями, прилегающими к нему, стали называть городом. Жизнь в них стихийно складывалась по образу и подобию древнегреческих городов-государств. В каждом городе была своя система самоуправления (совет старейшин, наместничество, магистрат), свои законы и свой уклад.  
При новой жизни, в отсутствие фабричного производства, ремесленники ценились дорого и пользовались значительными привилегиями. Стремясь защититься от конкуренции, они объединялись в гильдии, и порой становились настолько сильны, что начинали диктовать свою волю горожанам.  
Что касается торговли – ее не было. Процветал натуральный обмен, который производили на рынках и ярмарках._

***

– Имс, у тебя ведь конкурент появился, пока ты в пустыне прохлаждался, – как-то между делом, за чашкой дорогущего кофе, заметил Юсуф.  
– У меня не может быть конкурентов, – машинально ответил Имс, рассматривая толстый альбом, стянутый простой бечевкой с одной стороны. Юсуф точно запросит за него слишком высокую цену, но держать такую вещь в руках было чистым удовольствием.  
– Ну конечно! О чем это я, – посмеиваясь, парировал Юсуф.  
– Так о чем это ты? – Имс поднял на него глаза, но альбом из рук не выпустил.  
– Его зовут Артур. Он появился в городе всего пару месяцев назад и уже успел сделать себе имя. К нему обращаются даже в частном порядке, минуя гильдию. Но он слишком правильный, такие заказы не берет, – фыркнул Юсуф. 

Имс нахмурился, повертел в руках стопку кремовых плотных листов в обычной картонной обложке.

– Сколько? – попытался спросить он как можно беспечнее.  
– Три, – тут же ответил Юсуф, подхватывая новую тему разговора.  
– Это же грабеж! – воскликнул Имс. – Дорого, Юсуф, у меня нет таких денег.  
– Есть, – коротко ответил тот. – Я твой банкир, я точно знаю.  
– Точно он знает, – проворчал Имс, кладя альбом на место. – Все равно грабеж.  
– Берешь? – спокойно отвечал тот.  
– Беру, – сдался Имс и потянулся в карман за небольшим кожаным мешочком. Достал оттуда три одинаковых кристалла диаметром в два дюйма и выложил на стол. – Крохобор.

***

Имс практически вломился в кабинет городского гильдмастера искателей.

– Гектор! Какого хрена мои заказы отдают какому-то сопляку?! – закричал он.

В это время в кресле справа кто-то зашевелился, и перед ним возник молодой, лощеный пижон: аккуратно зачесанные назад волосы, атласная жилетка в полоску, такие же брюки и парчовый сюртук. Очень дорогая одежда. Очень. Молодой человек протянул руку, приветствуя:

– Артур. Тот самый сопляк. А вы, должно быть, мистер Имс? Приятно познакомиться, – ровным голосом проговорил он.  
– Тебя вообще никто не спрашивал! – рявкнул в ответ Имс, метая в него молнии, а затем развернулся к гильдмастеру: – Так я жду ответа!  
– Имс, давай успокоимся, сядем и поговорим, – растянул губы в улыбке Гектор. 

Долгое время Имс был его лучшим искателем, что обеспечило гильдии хорошую репутацию, прибыль и приток клиентов - в том числе и состоятельных господ не только из этого города, но и из других тоже. Несколько раз Имса пытались переманить, что несказанно расстраивало Гектора, и он в итоге разрешил Имсу работать «в черную»: брать заказы на стороне. В конце концов, его кошелек от этого страдал не слишком, а Имс оставался при нем. 

– Не собираюсь я присаживаться! Почему ты мне не сообщил о заказах от Ла Буш? – спросил Имс уже более спокойным тоном.

Артур в это время сел обратно в кресло и теперь спокойно пил кофе.

– Тебя же не было в зоне досягаемости! – возразил Гектор. – А заказы были срочными.  
– Раньше ты находил способ сообщить мне информацию, – рыкнул Имс и плюхнулся в кресло, сверля глазами конкурента.  
– Послушай Имс, твоя рация не берет на больших расстояниях. Тебя несколько месяцев не было в наших краях. А Артур любезно предложил свои услуги. У него отличные рекомендации, и коммуникатор исправно отвечал всякий раз, когда я с ним связывался. Ты сам виноват, – опрометчиво сказал Гектор и тут же прикусил язык. Он уже приготовился к гневной тираде, но тут в дверь постучали, и в кабинет, не дожидаясь ответа, вплыла Лала Ла Буш – богатая наследница солидного состояния одного из градостроителей.

– Имс! Мой дорогой Имс, вы ли это? Я уже и не надеялась увидеть вас в нашем скромном городишке! – воскликнула Лала, хлопая в ладоши. Она плавно скользнула ближе, подавая руку для поцелуя; Имс встал с кресла, уступая место даме, принял руку и склонился в легком поклоне.  
– Как я мог покинуть это место? Ведь здесь есть прекрасный цветок – вы, – проворковал он.  
– А вы, должно быть, Артур? – Она обратила внимание на подошедшего молодого мужчину и подала руку и ему. – Я как раз зашла поблагодарить вас за последнюю находку. Статуэтка очень радует мой глаз.

Имс скрипнул зубами, но смолчал.

– Всегда рад угодить вам, леди, – коротко ответил Артур, опуская глаза.  
– Такой милый молодой человек, – улыбалась Лала. – Но у меня новый заказ. И как мне теперь быть? Кто его возьмет?  
– Я! – в один голос ответили искатели.  
– Я, право, теряюсь, – посетовала Ла Буш. – Имс, не сочтите за укор: я всегда была довольна вашей работой и платила щедрые чаевые, но ведь и Артур сумел заслужить мое доверие. Гектор, что вы посоветуете?  
– Это ваш заказ, и вы – наш лучший клиент! Вы сами вправе выбрать искателя, – любезно ответил Гектор.  
– Мы оба возьмем заказ, – выпалил Имс. – Кто первым справится, тот и получит награду.

Гектор нахмурился, в то время как Лала Ла Буш еще раз хлопнула в ладоши и воскликнула:

– Пари! Чудесная идея, мистер Имс! Гектор, мы можем так поступить?

Гектор одобрительно закивал:

– О, конечно-конечно.  
– Это так романтично! Словно в старом рыцарском романе: двое мужчин сражаются за благосклонность одной дамы! Тогда я хотела бы внести и свое предложение. Чтобы мне впредь не пришлось выбирать – это утомительно – победитель получает пожизненное право выполнять мои маленькие капризы!  
– Идет, – тут же согласился Имс. И быстро стрельнул глазами в сторону Артура. Тот нахмурился, свел брови.  
– А что будет с проигравшим? – спросил он.  
– Ничего, – удивился Гектор. – Он просто будет неудачником.  
– Не хочу вас обидеть леди Ла Буш... Эксклюзивное право на ваши заказы – это хорошая награда. Но немного не хватает мотивации, не находите?  
– Мне вполне хватает, – вклинился Имс. Артур проигнорировал его реплику, только дернул щекой.  
– Что вы предлагаете? – спросила его внимательно слушающая Лала.  
– Отстранить менее удачливого искателя, – коротко ответил Артур и замолчал.  
– А мне нравится эта идея, – вдруг заговорил Гектор. – Проигравший не только будет отстранен, но и навсегда изгнан из моей гильдии, без права восстановления или вступления в подобные в других городах.  
– Согласен, – кивнул Артур и прямо посмотрел на Имса.  
– На фу-фу берете? – оскалился Имс. – Согласен. Готовься к проигрышу, малыш.  
– И вам успехов, – парировал Артур.

***

Лала не была оригинальной – такое вообще с ней случалось крайне редко. Она была жертвой моды и культа роскоши. Мало что интересовало ее так, как редкие предметы старины или украшения. 

В этот раз она заказала золотые часы «Ролекс». У ее отца скоро намечался день рождения, и она очень хотела порадовать его вещицей, соответствующей его статусу. Найти такие вещи было не так чтобы сложно – если, конечно, хорошо знать каменные джунгли разрушенного Нью-Йорка. Нео-Нью-Йорк был в нескольких милях от руин Нью-Йорка, и Имс знал короткую дорогу. Он неоднократно посещал эти руины.

Когда он выходил из города, Артур сидел в библиотеке, зарывшись в горы книг.

Имс пробирался по центру Нью-Йорка довольно медленно. Давно пересохшая река и разрушенные дороги навсегда изменили ландшафт. Имс привык ходить много, и никакие овраги или ямы не были ему преградой. Вот только Артура не стоило недооценивать: кто там знает, какие еще приспособления есть у этого молодчика, кроме редкого коммуникатора.

Кое-где еще сохранились указатели с названиями улиц. Одинокими столбами стояли они на перекрестках некогда оживлённых дорог. Добравшись до одного из них и свернув на Пятую Авеню, Имс отсчитал семнадцать домов справа и направился в полуразрушенное здание.

Входил он осторожно: скрипящая дверь предупреждала об опасности, хлипкий потолок в любой момент мог обвалиться и похоронить под бетонными плитами. Еще более непрочным казался пол, и именно под него нужно было пробраться. Имс в сотый раз пожалел, что природа наградила его сильным и мощным телом – и, конечно, отругал себя за тяжелую броню, надетую сверху. Но дикари в этих землях славились своей кровожадностью.

В подвальном помещении было темно. Имсу пришлось зажечь подобие факела: тряпки, намотанные на первый попавшийся кусок арматуры, щедро сдобренные раздобытым у Юсуфа спиртом.

Освещенный огнем, подвал казался уже не таким зловещим, только изрядно пыльным. Подойдя к ближайшей полке, Имс стал раскрывать одной рукой большие картонные коробки. Он не ошибся, попал в ювелирный магазин. Значит где-то среди коробок найдется и нужная ему – с часами. 

Он уже нашел подходящий ящик, когда услышал шорох за спиной.

– Ты опоздал, Артур. Засиделся в библиотеке, – съязвил Имс.

Ответом было новое шуршание, и тогда Имс медленно обернулся, стараясь двигаться как можно аккуратнее. На него смотрели два больших ярко-желтых глаза.  
Имс слышал о кочующих хищниках. Гонимые голодом и жаждой, они двигались в сторону поселений в поисках хоть какой-то поживы. И сейчас прямо перед ним стоял здоровенный тигр. Мощная лапа прижимала к полу остатки двери, глаза смотрели, не мигая. Двинешься – нападет.

Имс замер, прикидывая, что делать. Импровизированный факел в руке, как назло, стал понемногу гаснуть. Запертый в потенциально опасном подвале наедине с тигром – у него не было шансов. Но Имс не привык сдаваться. Аккуратно отложив находку, он постарался, по возможности незаметно и медленно, дотянуться до ножа на бедре. Хищник, почуяв опасность, медленно приближался, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Имса. Мощные лапы мягко ступали по полу, усыпанному осколками и обломками ящиков и старых витрин. Тихий рык рассек тишину подвала. Имс перехватил нож за лезвие, готовясь метнуть – но зверь вдруг издал какой-то странный глухой звук и упал замертво.

Спустя пару мгновений в помещении появился взведенный арбалет, а за ним и его обладатель в темно-коричневом кожаном длинном плаще на заклепках и с капюшоном.

– Ты все-таки зачитался, да? – выдохнул Имс. Он старался, чтобы голос его звучал как можно более ровно.  
– А мне кажется, я как раз вовремя, – ответил Артур.  
– Вовремя, малыш, вовремя. – Имс аккуратно выбирался из угла подвала, попутно засовывая в карман черную картонную коробку.  
– Только одна? – удивился Артур.  
– Что одна? А! Коробка. Там еще есть. Тебе нужно? – Имс подошел ближе и аккуратно отодвинул от себя арбалет. – Ты бы разрядил эту штуку. Поранишься.  
– Я думал, ты возьмешь больше. И что, кроме часов ничего не прихватишь? А если будет какой-то заказ? Или скинуть старьевщику, например, – не отставал Артур.  
– Будет заказ – схожу еще раз. Эти товары потому так высоко и ценятся, что их достать сложно. А если заполнить ими весь рынок, мы с тобой останемся без работы, – пояснил Имс.  
– Да я, похоже, уже остался без работы. Ты выиграл пари, – ответил Артур, пробираясь вслед за Имсом сквозь разрушенный магазин.  
– Я еще не пришел в город, – заметил Имс.  
– Ты что! Ты что думаешь, что я! – Артур возмущенно засопел, сжимая кулаки.  
– Расслабься. Ты – нет. Но мы здесь не одни, – улыбнувшись, ответил Имс. – Пить хочешь?

Имс протянул ему флягу. Артур благодарно принял воду, сделал добрый глоток, поперхнулся и, едва откашлявшись, уставился на него.

– Что это? – спросил он с трудом.  
– Спирт. Точнее – то, что называет спиртом Юсуф. Никогда не пил, что ли? – Имс поднял брови в удивлении.  
– Это пить нельзя! Этим только механизмы протирать! – все еще хрипя, ответил Артур.  
– Для этого он тоже годится, – Имс сделал глоток, закрыл флягу и спрятал в рюкзаке. Туда же отправилась и коробка с часами.  
– Не хочешь рассмотреть? Вдруг в темноте не то взял? Или сломаны? – Артур лукаво посмотрел на своего невольного спутника.  
– Я не первый раз здесь. Других тут нет. А если сломаны – так не беда. Эта вещь не для того, чтобы носить ее, она – чтобы обладать. Скорее всего, выставит под стеклом в каком-нибудь кабинете и будет смотреть.

Артур замешкался, складывая арбалет и водружая его на ремне поверх сумки.

– Тяжелая, наверное, махина, – кивнул на оружие Имс.  
– Не тяжелее твоего, – не остался в долгу Артур, указывая на висящий на бедре пистолет.

Имс хмыкнул и, накидывая плащ, отправился к выходу из Нью-Йорка.

***

Ночь застала их на полдороги. Устраивать ночлег посреди Пустошей было опасно; еще опаснее –идти в темноте. Костер развели быстро.

– Ты давно так... э-м-м... зарабатываешь? – спросил любопытный Артур.  
– Ну, полтора десятка лет, пожалуй, – сухо ответил Имс, доставая из рюкзака солонину и хлеб.  
– Сколько же тебе лет? – удивился Артур.  
– Да уж побольше, чем тебе, – усмехнулся Имс. – Вот тебе сколько?  
– Я… не знаю, – замялся Артур. – Я ничего о себе не помню.  
– Зовут-то тебя хоть Артур?  
– Не знаю.  
– Не знаешь, – повторил за ним Имс. – Есть будешь?  
– Буду, – Артур на секунду задумался и полез в свою сумку. Достал оттуда флягу, сыр и персики.  
– Фрукты? Откуда? – удивился Имс.  
– Выменял у кочевников, когда шел сюда, – как будто стесняясь, ответил Артур. – Я люблю фрукты.

Имс только улыбнулся в ответ, пододвинул свою еду ближе к Артуру и отпил из его фляги.

– Вино! Надо же, а ты расточителен!  
– Просто предпочитаю немного удовольствий в дороге, – сухо ответил Артур, отрезая тонким ножом солонину.

Только сейчас Имс заметил, что пижон из кабинета Гектора был одет вполне подходяще для этой местности: простые штаны из грубой ткани, плотный жилет, длинный плащ и высокие сапоги. Но неизменно белая рубашка.

– Так практичнее, – ответил Артур, заметив внимательный взгляд Имса. Тот лишь кивнул в ответ.

Имс сидел у костра и перебирал что-то в руках. Четки, не иначе. Артур внимательно присматривался к предмету, но никак не мог разглядеть.

– А хочешь, завтра скажем Гектору, что нашли их вместе? Одновременно, – неожиданно сказал Имс.  
– Зачем это? – насторожился Артур.  
– Ну как зачем? Если я принесу часы, а ты придешь с пустыми руками, тебя выгонят с волчьим билетом. И чем ты тогда займешься? Будешь горшки из глины лепить?  
– Почему нет? Я умею. Тоже хорошая работа. Честная, – ощетинился Артур.  
– Умеет он. Я, может, тоже много чего умею. Рисовать, например. Только много на этом не заработаешь, да и не работа это – так, увлечение.  
– Правда умеешь? – не удержал язык за зубами Артур.  
– Правда, – спокойно ответил Имс. – Давай так: приносим вместе, говорим Гектору, что нашли вместе, – и расходимся. Когда я в городе – ты не берешь заказы Ла Буш, когда меня нет – милости прошу.  
– Зачем тебе это? – прямо спросил Артур.  
– Понравился ты мне: славный малый, к тому же жизнь мне спас. Я у тебя в долгу, – Имс как-то слишком просто выложил все карты. Артур засомневался.  
– Еще пару дней назад ты был обо мне не столь лестного мнения, – осторожно сказал он.  
– Это давно было - _уже_ на прошлой неделе. Людям свойственно менять свое мнение. Ну так как? – Имс смотрел прямо, тяжелым испытывающим взглядом. – А хочешь – вообще напарниками станем. Я тебя обучу премудростям профессии, а когда почувствуешь землю под ногами, уйдешь на все четыре стороны.  
– Я и так прочно стою на ногах, – огрызнулся Артур. – Я подумаю.

***

– Гектор! Доброе утро! – жизнерадостный Имс снова вломился в кабинет без стука. Следом за ним шел Артур.  
– Я так понимаю, ты выиграл пари? – без предисловий спросил гильдмастер.  
– Не совсем. Мы оба были на месте в одно время, просто разными путями туда добирались. Так что считай, проигравшего здесь нет.  
– Как это? И что мне сказать леди Ла Буш? – растерялся Гектор.  
– Что в ее распоряжении сразу два замечательных искателя. Самых лучших. Мою долю передашь Юсуфу, я пошел, – Имс махнул рукой напоследок, подмигнул молчаливому Артуру и вышел.

***

– Так это правда? – вместо приветствия спросил старый друг.  
– Да, правда. А о чем ты на этот раз? – на всякий случай подтвердил Имс.  
– Вы с Артуром теперь работаете в паре?  
– А, ты об этом, – замялся Имс.  
– Правда-правда, – подтвердили серьезным тоном у него за спиной. Имс обернулся – там стоял Артур. – Я решил принять твое предложение.

Юсуф переводил взгляд с одного на другого, соображая, что же произошло между ними в Пустошах.

**Глава 4. В паре**

_А знаешь, встречи в жизни – не случайные!  
Случайно ничего не происходит,  
Однажды, средь бессилья и отчаянья,  
Одна душа другую вдруг находит._

Сола Монова

– Имс! Нам пора, хватит уже любезничать, – Артур злился, если они вбивались из графика.  
– Арти, что ты такой неприветливый? Вот девушки и с тобой хотят познакомиться, – шутливо отвечал Имс, тем не менее, сворачивая общение и спешно целуя руки упомянутым девушкам.  
– Обязательно было застревать с ними так надолго? – продолжал ворчать Артур.  
– Ты сам предложил спросить дорогу у местных, – невозмутимо ответил Имс, подтягивая рюкзак на спине.  
– Вот именно, _спросить_ , а не трещать с ними о погоде полчаса, – огрызнулся Артур.  
– Ты разве никогда не слышал о вежливости? – продолжал подтрунивать Имс.  
– Да что ты знаешь о вежливости! – воскликнул Артур и уставился на смеющегося Имса. Тот откровенно дразнился, и Артур никак не мог научиться понимать, когда Имс говорил серьезно, а когда шутил.

***

– Артур, что ты делаешь? – с подозрением в голосе спросил Имс.  
– Плаваю, не видно? – не сбивая ритма, ответил тот.  
– Видно, еще как видно! Очень даже видно. Вода прозрачная! Ты без одежды! – Имс почти срывался на крик.  
– И? Что тебя смущает? Я не хочу тратить время на сушку белья. К тому же, так гораздо удобнее, – спокойно ответил Артур, выбираясь из озера.  
– Хоть прикройся, бесстыдник! – Имс мгновенно отвернулся.  
– Ого! Какие у тебя, оказывается, пуританские взгляды, – между делом заметил Артур. – Это же элементарная гигиена! Мы уже три дня в пути. Тебе бы тоже не мешало... ну знаешь, окунуться.  
– Завтра будем в деревне, там и искупаюсь, – буркнул Имс и услышал тихий смешок себе в спину.

***

– Почему Гектор передал заказ тебе? – никак не мог угомониться Имс.  
– Коммуникатор, – в сотый раз повторил Артур.  
– И что? Раз у тебя игрушки подороже, так ты теперь главный?  
– Ну что ты как маленький, Имс! Мы еще далеко от города, и твоя рация здесь не ловит. А заказ срочный, и нам по пути. В чем дело?  
– Ни в чем, – насупился Имс, мысленно обещая себе серьезно поговорить с Гектором и заказать Юсуфу коммуникатор. Этот проныра мог достать что угодно.

***

– Артур, ты промокнешь, иди под навес, – мягко проговорил Имс почти над ухом Артура. Тот свернулся клубком под своим плащом и упорно отказывался идти к Имсу. – Ну что за капризы!  
– Это не капризы! Извинись, тогда приду, – невнятно ответил Артур из своего укрытия.  
– Мне не за что извиняться, – рыкнул Имс и отошел в сторону, бормоча ругательства.

Артур пошевелился, зашипел, когда под плащ стала затекать вода.

– Да ты же простудишься! Прекрати! Или ты сейчас же идешь под навес и греешься у костра, или я тащу тебя туда на руках! – категорично сказал Имс, стоя над ним.  
– Ты не сделаешь этого, – Артур даже высунул голову из-под капюшона, чтобы зло посмотреть на Имса.  
– Да ну! – ответил Имс, и взгляд его потемневших глаз не обещал ничего хорошего.

Артур, продолжая гневно игнорировать Имса, встал, подхватил свои вещи и направился под каменный навес, где Имс обустроил им ночлег.

– Извини, – едва слышно сказал Имс, протягивая Артуру большую чашку травяного чая.  
– Что? – переспросил Артур, но напиток принял. Он и правда продрог, лежа практически на голой земле.  
– Извини. Я был неправ, ты вовсе не неженка. Ты – цивилизованный, я – варвар, – отчеканил Имс, глядя в глаза.  
– На самом деле ты так не думаешь, – огрызнулся Артур, отпивая.  
– Черт, я же извинился, что еще тебе надо? – не выдержал Имс, вставая и повышая голос.

Артур смерил его строгим взглядом, давая понять, как он относится к такому его поведению.

– Искренности, – ответил он на выпад Имса.  
– Искренности, значит. Ладно, – подозрительно быстро согласился Имс. – Ты пижон. – Имс ткнул в него пальцем. – Предпочитаешь комфорт, дорогие шмотки и игрушки, а я – практичность. У меня, между прочим, тоже есть все эти костюмы, жилеты и все это, – он неопределенно поводил руками в сторону Артура, – но это все неважно. Это наносное, вся эта роскошь и комфорт. Важно – общение, радушие, добро, люди, в конце концов! Когда же ты поймешь, что именно потребление – вот такое, каким ты сейчас страдаешь, – и привело к Крушению! Проще надо быть, Артур. Проще!

Артур не сразу нашелся, что ответить на такой выпад, а когда слова все же сложились в предложения и мысль оформилась, Имс уже спал, отвернувшись.

***

Имс надевал парадный костюм нечасто. Точнее, почти никогда. Он пылился в шкафу у Юсуфа, и тот в шутку говорил, что скоро назначит цену за аренду вещеместа. 

Обычно Имс носил темные штаны из грубой, как брезент, ткани, тонкую водолазку с длинными рукавами и легкий бронежилет, прикрытый сверху длинной кожаной безрукавкой. Из обуви он предпочитал высокие ботинки на толстой подошве: и в дороге удобно, и ноги сухие.

Но по очень особым случаям Имс все же преображался. Юсуф тогда язвил и выспрашивал, кто «она». Конечно, Имс отмалчивался.

Артуру тоже хотелось задать этот вопрос, но то ли гордость не позволила, то ли язык отнялся при виде Имса в костюме.

Имс выглядел записным франтом: темно-коричневые брюки в тонкую белую полоску и такой же жилет отлично сидели на его атлетической фигуре, болотного цвета рубашка и шейный платок в тон дополняли ансамбль. Сверху Имс накинул длиннополый пиджак. 

Он стоял около зеркала и примерял цилиндр, когда сзади, в дверном проеме, показалось заинтересованное лицо Артура. 

– Как тебе? – спросил Имс, не отрываясь от разглядывания своего отражения.  
– Тебе идет, – коротко ответил Артур.  
– Всего лишь? – наигранно грустно уточнил Имс. – Артур, ты разбиваешь мне сердце! Я ведь так хотел тебя впечатлить.  
– Вряд ли ты так вырядился лишь для того, чтобы утереть мне нос, – спокойно ответил Артур, подходя ближе и смахивая с его плеча невидимую пылинку.  
– Верно мыслишь. В аналитических способностях тебе не откажешь. – Имс повернулся к нему лицом, глянул пристально. – Лала Ла Буш устраивает званый ужин по случаю своего дня рождения. Мы приглашены.  
– Мы? – обычно нечитаемое выражение лица Артура теперь выражало высшую степень удивления: брови взмыли вверх, губы округлись в букву «о».  
– Именно, мы, – подтвердил Имс и снова повернулся к зеркалу. – Нет, без шляпы будет лучше.

Имс снял с головы цилиндр, поправил растрепавшиеся отросшие волосы и снова уставился на застывшего Артура.

– Что?  
– Имс! – наконец отмер Артур. – Ты должен был предупредить меня заранее! Я не готов, у меня нет подарка, и вообще – я не привык вот так спонтанно корректировать свои планы.  
– Брось, ты всегда идеально выглядишь. Особенно когда мы в городе, – добродушно ответил Имс, окидывая его оценивающим взглядом. – А насчет подарка не переживай. Подарим от обоих.

С этими словами он вытащил из кармана небольшой футляр с театральным биноклем, купленным по случаю у кочующего старьевщика в Пустошах.  
Артур, не зная, как реагировать на комплимент, развернулся на каблуках и вышел.

К Лале Ла Буш они прибыли вовремя. Имс подарил бинокль, Артур – серебряные серьги ручной работы. Все же его мастерство в ювелирном деле значительно возросло со временем.

***

– Имс, ты идиот, – кричал Артур.  
– За последние двадцать минут ты говоришь это в пятый раз, – запыхавшись, отвечал ему Имс.  
– Да я тебе еще двадцать пять раз повторю: ты идиот!

Они уносили ноги из логова волков. Бежали так быстро, насколько это было возможно по заросшему лесом старому городу. Имс помимо своего привычного рюкзака за спиной тащил еще и сумку Артура.

– Что у тебя в ней? Она же тонну весит, – пыхтел Имс.  
– Все необходимое, – Артур притормозил, вскинул арбалет и выстрелил. Стрела пронеслась над самым ухом волчицы, та взвизгнула и отскочила в сторону, но преследовать не перестала. За ней бежали здоровенный волк и еще пара самок из стаи.  
– Что ж тебе так много надо-то, – продолжал нудеть Имс.

Артур снова выстрелил и на этот раз зацепил кого-то из волков. Громкий вой разнесся по лесу.

– Тебе не говорили, что ты ужасно стреляешь? – Имс остановился, подхватил пистолет и, прицелившись, снес толстое дерево, преграждая дорогу стае. – Это их задержит, не прекращай бежать!

Когда стало ясно, что погоня отстала, Имс притормозил, а потом и вовсе упал ничком, скинув с себя тяжелую ношу. Артур присел рядом, упираясь спиной в ствол многолетнего дуба.

– Ты ужасно стреляешь, – повторил Имс, немного отдышавшись.  
– Я не могу убивать животных, – внезапно признался Артур, все еще стараясь восстановить дыхание. – Наверное, вообще не могу убивать.  
– Да? А сразу и не скажешь, – попытался пошутить Имс, но, заметив его серьезный взгляд, замолк.  
– Имс! – неожиданно вскричал Артур. – Вот кто тебя просил лезть к волчице?  
– Так я ей волчонка принес. Он же потерялся! Умер бы один в лесу, он далеко ушел, – объяснил Имс.  
– Это называется «естественный отбор», – назидательно произнес Артур.  
– Только если меня рядом нет, – с нажимом ответил Имс, поднимаясь.

***

Юсуф ругался очень громко. Редко, но очень, очень громко.

Вообще, Артур почти не помнил, чтобы Юсуф всерьез злился или сердился на кого-то. Кроме Имса.

– Нет, подумать только! Нахамить моему лучшему клиенту! – орал Юсуф.  
– Этот твой лучший клиент был невежлив со мной! – отгрызался Имс. – Он первый начал.  
– Да что ты знаешь о вежливости? Варвар из Пустоши! Первым он начал! Он – вельможа! Не последний человек в этом городе!  
– Я тоже не последний человек. Не только в городе, но и в этой лавке, – парировал Имс.  
– Это шантаж! – возмутился Юсуф. – Ты играешь на моих дружеских чувствах к тебе. Так нечестно!  
– Нечестно, – согласился Имс и сложил руки на груди.  
– Что за ор? – Артур спустился по лестнице – он пытался отоспаться наверху, в гостевых комнатах.  
– Он! – Юсуф указал пальцем на Имса. – Он нахамил Сайто!  
– Нашему последнему заказчику? Имс, что ты натворил? – укоризненно спросил и без того нервный Артур – недельный сон под открытым небом не способствовал хорошему настроению.  
– Эй, так совсем нечестно! Вас двое! – запротестовал Имс.  
– Имс! – наседал Артур.  
– Ничего! Ясно? Ничего я не сделал! Я принес заказ – пока ты, между прочим, нежился в ванной, – а он отказался платить!  
– Сайто всегда платит! – возразил Юсуф.  
– Всегда, да не всегда!  
– Имс, что ты недоговариваешь?  
– Он ему нос разбил, – проворчал Юсуф, отходя к стеллажам с редкостями.  
– Не нос, а губу, – почти шепотом поправил Имс, видя, как багровеет Артур.  
– И артефакт забрал, – сдал его окончательно старый приятель.  
– Артур, держи себя в руках! – Имс примирительно выставил ладони вперед. Артур в два больших шага подступил к нему вплотную.  
– Артефакт, – с трудом сдерживая гнев, сказал Артур.

Имс отрицательно мотнул головой.

– И не подумаю. Этому индюку придется самому прийти за ним и извиниться, – настаивал Имс.  
– Окуляры, – еще более требовательно и настойчиво произнес Артур тоном, не терпящим возражений.

Имс нехотя вытащил коробку из потайного кармана безрукавки и отдал ему.

Артур вернулся спустя час. Юсуф уже мирно беседовал с Имсом за чашкой горячего чая с печеньем, которое приловчилась печь для них Ариадна.

Устало упав в свое привычное кресло, Артур таким же привычным движением потер переносицу и сказал:

– Имс, давай договоримся: впредь с заказчиками буду общаться я. Похоже, тебе совсем не знаком термин «дипломатия». И гонорар за этот заказ я полностью забираю себе. Считай это уроком.  
– Артур… – начал Имс. Тот поднял на него глаза. – Ты бы отдохнул, что ли. У тебя слишком уставший вид.  
– С чего бы это, интересно? – язвительно ответил Артур и направился наверх.

***

– Имс, – несмело начало Артур, когда они обустроили ночлег у подножия горного перевала.  
– Что? – недовольно проворчал Имс. Он уже собирался спать.  
– Что ты знаешь о Крушении? – спросил Артур заискивающе.  
– То же, что и все, – попытался уйти от разговора Имс. – Было человечество – и не стало.  
– Имс. Я серьезно. Расскажи мне. Я же ничего не помню, – не отставал Артур.  
– Вот что, рассказ этот не на одну ночь, а я устал. Почитай лучше. Вот будем в городе, зайдешь в библиотеку…  
– Я все там уже прочитал. Расскажи мне, Имс. Пожалуйста, – Артур просил слишком… Слишком.  
– Да что ты! Нельзя прочитать все, – Имс потянулся за своим рюкзаком и выудил оттуда небольшой черный футляр. – Это ты точно не читал.

***

_...Не читайте эти слова, стремясь отыскать крохи правды о прежнем мире – ибо прежнего мира уже нет, и правда о нем мертва, и остались только боль и горе, и разрозненные осколки памяти.  
И было так: гордыня человеческая переполнила чашу терпения Господа. Неоднократно пытался он вразумить своих дерзких детей, но они оставались глухи.  
И было так: Господь покинул этот мир; ушел, как уходят от постели безнадежно больного, понимая, что ничем более не могут помочь, и дальше бороться с недугом ему предстоит в одиночку.  
Люди не заметили этого ухода. Они были слишком заняты собой и своими суетными желаниями; смотрели вокруг, но не видели; слушали, но не слышали ничего. Просыпались старые вулканы и возникали новые, дожди из жаб падали на их головы, грязевые потоки появлялись из ниоткуда и грозили смести города – люди гордились, что им по плечу любые катаклизмы. Начинали таять ледники, буйная поросль странных деревьев поднималась там, где доселе ничего не росло, - люди не видели опасности, считая, что полностью подчинили себе природу. Жажда величия обуревала их. Жажда бессмертия.  
Но самое страшное наступило, когда эти желания сбылись._

***

– Имс, ты рехнулся? Нет, ты точно сошел с ума, – причитал Артур. – Мало того, что ты взял очередной «левый» заказ, так еще тянешь меня за собой через земли варваров!  
– А ты ори погромче. А то тебе, я смотрю, скучно, – полушепотом ответил Имс  
– Нет, ну как так можно!  
– Вот так и можно. Брось, у нас отличная работа! Держит в тонусе, – подмигнул Имс, пробираясь сквозь паутину между кустами.  
– А как же… Черт! – мимо Артура пронеслась тонкая стрела. – Черт! Имс, нас засекли!  
– А ведь я просил не привлекать внимания, – проворчал Имс и, подцепив Артура под локоть, потащил его в сторону небольшой скалы – единственного ближайшего укрытия.  
– Это ты виноват, – прокурорским тоном сказал Артур, указывая на дырку в своем любимом плаще.  
– Потом разберемся, кто и в чем виноват. Давай сначала отделаемся от поклонников, не возражаешь? – Имс высунулся из-за скалы и несколько раз выстрелил, убив двоих. Остальные радостно взвыли – теперь они поняли, где прячется дичь.

Артур вскинул арбалет и снял еще двоих. 

– Обычно они патрулируют группами по семь-восемь человек, – Артур считал вслух. – Минус четыре и остается…  
– Два, – выдохнул Имс, укрываясь за скалой.  
– У тебя и с математикой плохо?  
– Нашел время язвить, – укоризненно посмотрел тот на Артура. – Осталось два.

Артур выстрелил еще раз и метнул нож в слишком ретивого смельчака.

– Теперь все. Назад идем безопасной дорогой – хватит с меня адреналина и, как ты говоришь, тонуса, – переводя дыхание, сказал Артур. Он уже складывал арбалет и стоял в полный рост.  
– Артур!!

Тот даже не успел отреагировать: Имс оттолкнул его в сторону – и принял грудью предназначенную не ему стрелу. Артур дико огляделся, увидел еще одного варвара и швырнул в него ножом, который только что вытащил из мертвого тела. После кинулся к Имсу, неподвижно лежащему на земле. Из груди у того торчала тонкая острая стрела.

– Имс! Имс, черт возьми! Что ты, мать твою, наделал! – Артур тряс его изо всех сил. Что он будет делать, если...

Имс пошевелился и откашлялся.

– Прикрыл тебя, – проворчал он, привставая. – Хватит меня бить головой об землю, она тут твердая, знаешь ли. Имс медленно вытащил из груди стрелу и, расстегнув безрукавку, постучал по жилету. – Легкая броня. Не первый раз спасает мне жизнь.  
– Придурок! – в сердцах бросил Артур и сел прямо там, где стоял. От облегчения он как-то сразу ослабел.

... Несколько дней спустя, когда они действительно возвращались безопасным путем, Артур спросил:

– Зачем ты это сделал?  
– Ты мой напарник, – просто ответил Имс, не став делать вид, будто не понимает, о чем был вопрос.

**Глава 5. Мол**

_Она не спит. Мёртвые никогда не спят.  
Они ждут. Ждут момента, чтобы вернуться._

К/ф «Звонок»

Молодая черноволосая женщина сидела в огромном зале; из-за его размеров она казалась еще более хрупкой. Подол ее платья ниспадал до пола, прикрывая подогнутые под себя ноги. Голову она уложила на спинку кресла и, подложив руки под щеку, прикрыла глаза.

– Мисс Майлз, к вам посетитель, – негромкий голос потревожил ее спокойствие.  
– Я же просила: не сегодня, – пробормотала женщина в кресле, не меняя положения.  
– Этого посетителя вы ждете, – легкая улыбка скользнула в голосе секретаря.  
– Пропусти! Немедленно пропусти! – она встрепенулась и быстро привела растрепавшиеся волосы в относительный порядок.

Гулкое эхо шагов заглушало лихорадочный стук ее сердца. Женщина, не в силах сидеть спокойно, двинулась навстречу вошедшему.

– Говори! Говори же!  
– Нет, – коротко ответил ее гость.  
– Доминик! Ты совершенно бесполезен! – в сердцах вскричала мисс Майлз. – Я прошу найти Тайник – ты не можешь, Хранителя – не можешь, Защитника – ты снова подводишь меня!  
– Мол…  
– Молчи! От тебя нет никакого толка. Прочь с глаз! – не в силах сдержать свою ярость, женщина швырнула в стену попавшуюся под руку античную вазу. Громкий звук разбившейся керамики разнесся эхом и вылетел в открытое окно.

***

Лэйквилль еще не был отдельным городом-государством, подобно тем гигантам, которые первыми выросли и стали практически владельцами близлежащих земель. Этот небольшой городок только набирал обороты. Мол видела в нем большой потенциал: поблизости пролегали крупные торговые пути, неподалеку находились стратегически важные Города, и многие путники искали здесь временного пристанища. Не сказать, чтобы туризм процветал в здешних местах, да и вообще в мире после Крушения, но гостиниц и постоялых дворов хватало.

В Лэйквилле не было магистрата – не доросли еще. Зато был управляющий. Мол. 

Мэллори Майлз появилась в здешних землях сравнительно недавно: пятнадцать лет назад. Она довольно быстро завоевала уважение среди местных. Нет, о ее доброте и милосердии не ходили легенды – зато молва разносила слухи о ее тайной силе.

Она могла надолго исчезнуть и снова появиться. Говорили, что она уходит в Запретные земли, где беседует с духами. Возвращалась она всегда уставшая, а после – город ждали изменения. 

Так появились новые мастеровые – оружейники, новые чиновники – сборщики налогов и новые охранники – легион. Она не имела реальной власти, зато могла влиять на решения старосты и совета.

Со временем Мол выбрали наместником – и только тогда жители стали узнавать ее по-настоящему. Легионеры – а их легко было узнать по черным двубортным курткам из дорогой шерсти, – бесчинствовали, сборщики налогов – забирали последнее.

Однако Мол не нужны были деньги – она все раздавала своим приспешникам. Ее интересовало кое-что более ценное: власть. Она понимала, что в этом мире получить можно все, нужно только правильно выбрать средство. Поэтому Мол пошла кратчайшим путем: вселяла страх вместо уважения.

***

Говорили, что именно в Лэйквилле появились первые последователи культа Смерти, которые после разнесли свою веру, словно рак, по всем городам и поселениям. Во всяком случае, неприметный Лэйквилль они считали святым местом. Одетые в черное, закрыв лица, последователи проводили ритуалы, читали Писание, составленное Верными, и вербовали неофитов в Истинную Веру.

Мол поощряла Культ.

***

Ей часто снились тревожные сны. Даже и не сны; так – короткие вспышки-видения в те минуты, когда удавалось забыться.

В спальне Мол всегда было темно: плотные портьеры надежно защищали комнату от дневного света, а камин оставался холодным.

Она стояла у окна и сквозь тонкую щель между шторами наблюдала за жизнью снаружи. Утро было ярким, но туманным – так часто случалось, когда менялся ветер. Жители сновали по улицам, глашатаи выкрикивали новости и приказы, торговцы открывали лавки, зазывали к себе гостей города.

Мол смотрела на все это с презрением, бормоча:

– Жалкие букашки... Вы этого не заслуживаете... Такой Дар... Вы не заслужили его.

***

Несмотря на то что Мол часто исчезала неизвестно куда, физически покинуть пределы своего жилища она не могла – никто не знал, почему, а со временем и спрашивать перестали. Зато ее соглядатаи и прислужники проникали буквально повсюду.

Мол была одержима Идеей.

Лишь несколько особо приближенных знали, что она ищет и зачем ей это нужно. Те, кто знал, смотрели на нее со страхом и с благоговением – как, например, Доминик Кобб, первый помощник, старший из легионеров. Но все без исключения замечали, что ее сила с годами растет.

***

Мэллори смотрела на кулон в виде песочных часов, висящий у нее на шее на длинной цепочке. Она не могла его снять, передать, подарить. Собственно, никто другой не мог к нему даже прикасаться – хотя Мол подозревала, что большинство просто его не видят.

Переворачивая в сотый раз небольшое украшение, Мол пыталась разгадать его секрет. Кулон был литым и неподвижным, но при взгляде на него казалось, будто внутри непрестанно пересыпается песок.

Это нервировало. Напоминало, что ничто не вечно. И она тоже.

***

_И было так: холодной безлунной ночью мертвые услышали Зов.  
Странные манящие звуки разносились в воздухе, и все Не-упокоенные, кто их услышал, потянулись в ту сторону, откуда они доносились: к невысокому холму в излучине двух рек.  
На вершине холма пела женщина; темными были ее глаза и кудри, а лицо сияло, как первый снег. Мертвые окружили ее, глядя с глухой бесприютной тоской, словно бездомные псы на освещенные окна теплого жилья.  
И женщина, допев, велела им:  
– Идите за мной.  
И пошла вперед, и мертвые расступались перед нею и шли вслед.  
На негнущихся ногах, спотыкаясь и стеная, брели они за ней — час, и другой, и третий.  
На исходе третьего часа женщина привела их в песчаный распадок между двумя холмами — глухое место в Пустошах, куда не заходили живые.  
И сказала:  
– Здесь.  
И мертвые стали рыть себе могилы – непослушными, неловкими руками, медленно и упорно. Женщина стояла неподалеку и ждала.  
Закончив, они легли в ямы, и песок сомкнулся над ними, и место погребения стало совсем незаметным.  
Темноволосая женщина задумчиво покачала головой.  
– Слишком долго, - сказала она себе. – В следующий раз я сделаю это быстрее._

***

Однажды Мол сотворила маленькое чудо. Точнее, анти-чудо.

Легионеры привели бедно одетого мужчину, его семью и еще нескольких человек – свидетелей.

– Сейчас вы узнаете справедливость моей госпожи, – подчеркнуть громко произнес Кобб, прежде чем открыть дверь и пустить всех в большой зал.

Мужчина упирался и старался вывернуться из рук державших его легионеров.

– Что он сделал? – звучно спросила Мол.  
– Отказывается платить налоги, – ответил Доминик.  
– Мне нечем, – вклинился арестованный, за что тут же получил в челюсть:  
– Молчать! Говорят не с тобой!

Мужчина повис на руках охранников. Мол обошла вокруг, осмотрела его со всех сторон, наклонилась и, придерживая указательным пальцем за подбородок, подняла его лицо к себе.

– Так уж нечем? – спросила она, заглядывая ему в глаза, будто в душу.  
– Нечем, – повторил тот.  
– А что семья скажет? – Мол отступила и приблизилась к женщинам; судя по их возрасту, это были мать, жена и дочь арестованного.  
– Мы бедны, нам негде взять такие деньги, – сказала старшая из них.  
– Значит, так? – снова спросила Мол, не меняя интонации.  
– Да, госпожа, – женщины, всхлипывая, склонили головы.

Мол пристально вгляделась в них, затем подошла к той, что по возрасту годилась мужчине в жены, и сунула руку под ее блузу из простой ткани. Проведя ладонью по голому телу, Мол наткнулась на плотный кожаный пояс; сжав посильнее, сорвала его и вытащила.

Пояс был усажен золотыми бляшками.

– Негде, говорите? – раздумчиво проговорила Мол.

Онемев, молодая женщина лишь утвердительно кивнула. Она хотела сказать, что это не ее пояс, что она его впервые видит, что… Много чего она хотела бы сказать, но язык у нее во рту в одно мгновение исчез, словно и не было его никогда. В панике она открывала рот, пыталась кричать, но издавала лишь несвязное мычание. Среди свидетелей пронесся вздох ужаса.

– Это наказание за ложь. Так будет с каждым, кто посмеет врать мне в глаза, – громко сказала Мол, обращаясь ко всем и ник кому.  
– Что же до тебя, – Мол подошла к мужчине, – ты будешь жестоко наказан. Ты не только солгал мне, ты обрек на страдания свою семью. 

Мол приложила к его лбу ладонь, сжала голову пальцами, закрыла глаза – и через мгновение отпустила. Легионеры отступили; мужчина упал бездыханным. Из его глаз текли кровавые слезы.

– Я показала ему боль всего человечества, и он не выдержал, – сказала Мол, обращаясь к свидетелям. И, не добавив больше ни слова, отвернулась и отошла. 

Слуги вывели всех из зала и убрали тело.

Кобб подошел, как всегда, неслышно.

– Слишком театрально, – фыркнула Мол.  
– Зато действенно, – ответил Доминик. – Через час весь Лэйквилль будет об этом знать, а через два – люди сами принесут деньги к вашим ногам.  
– Ты знаешь, я равнодушна к золоту, – Мол покосилась на пояс с бляшками, который до сих пор держала в руках. – Отдай его кому-то из прислуги. Эта дрянь жжет мне руки.

Потом говорили, что именно после этого случая Культ Смерти объявил Мол своим Пророком.

Мол не опровергала этих слухов.

***

Вечер подходил к концу, солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, а на улицах уже зажигали газовые фонари, когда в спальню вошел Доминик.

Мол вопросительно посмотрела на него из-под растрепанной челки – она сидела у туалетного столика и причесывалась.

– Нашли, – выдохнул он коротко.

Мол замерла.

– Его зовут Артур. Он искатель. Говорят, самый лучший.  
– А Защитник? – тихо спросила Мол.  
– Они вместе. 

**Глава 6. Большое дело**

_Лучший способ определить, куда ведет дорога –  
это запастись терпением и пройти по ней до конца._

Дэн Милмэн. «Путь мирного воина».

– Мы получили новое задание, – сказал за завтраком Артур.  
– М? – поинтересовался Имс, жуя бутерброд.  
– Тебе не понравится заказчик, но платят хорошо, – сухо излагал факты Артур. За проведенный вместе год он хорошо изучил Имса, его вкусы и привычки. Например, знал, что чай всегда при нем.

– Кто? – делая глоток, спросил Имс.

Артур благоразумно подождал, пока Имс глотнет, и ответил:

– Мол. Меллори Майлз.  
– Черт. Ты прав, мне не нравится заказчик. А сумма мне понравится?  
– Очень, – Артур протянул ему лист с цифрой. – И это уже разделенная надвое.

Имс присвистнул. 

– Что ей нужно? Кусок Статуи Свободы? Я еще в позапрошлом году продал последний на черном рынке.

Артур округлил глаза, сложил губы в трубочку и, наконец, выдохнул. 

– Нет, подробности она расскажет сама. Но задаток уже доставили Гектору. Он настаивает, чтобы мы отправились к ней немедленно, – Артур допил кофе и прямо посмотрел на Имса.  
– Еще бы. Этот жадный паук за налог с этой суммы мать родную продал бы – если бы не сделал этого еще в пятнадцать лет.

Артур не стал спрашивать, правда ли это, подозревая, что Имс просто подшучивает над ним. Как и в случае со Статуей Свободы. А Имс, между тем, всегда был с ним честен и предельно серьезен.

***

Меллори Майлз жила в центре Лэйквилля. Она встретила их в большом, гулком каменном зале. Говорили, что в этом здании когда-то была церковь.

– Господа, очень рада, что вы смогли так быстро ко мне добраться, – сказала она звонким мелодичным голосом. – Приветствую в Лэйквилле.  
– Добрый день, – пробурчал Имс.  
– Здравствуйте, – нейтральным тоном произнес Артур.  
– Наверняка вы устали с дороги. Для вас подготовили комнаты; вы можете отдохнуть, принять горячую ванну, и за ужином мы все обсудим. – Мол широко улыбалась, демонстрируя жемчужно-белые зубы.  
– Не хотелось бы вас обидеть или не оценить ваше гостеприимство, но давайте сразу перейдем к делу, – по-прежнему спокойно ответил ей Артур.  
– Что ж, к делу так к делу. Прошу за мной. – Мол повернулась к ним спиной и повела в соседний зал, поменьше. Это оказалась библиотека.  
– Как вы знаете, – начала она без долгих предисловий, – Лэйквилль становится крупным городом и, я надеюсь, сможет вскоре выйти на мировую арену. Я хотела бы укрепить свои позиции, и для этого мне необходима одна вещь. Достаточно редкая, чтобы нанимать вас.  
– А конкретнее? – уточнил Артур.  
– Когда-то в Нью-Йорке жил мой далекий предок, профессор Майлз. Он владел необычным, даже по тем временам, бизнесом: записывал сны на кристаллы и путешествовал по сознанию людей с помощью небольшого приспособления – ПЭСИВа. Когда начались военные столкновения, Майлз перенес лабораторию куда-то в пригород. Сейчас это Пустошь. Вещь, которая меня интересует... книга, если конкретнее, – Мол сделала ударение на последнем слове, – спрятана в этой лаборатории. Вам нужно найти тайник и принести мне артефакт.  
– И у вас, конечно, нет ни малейшего представления о том, где именно находится этот затерянный бункер, – встрял Имс.  
– Меня заверили, что вы лучшие и можете найти любую редкость, располагая о ней самыми минимальными сведениями, – резко ответила Мол.  
– Вас правильно информировали, – постарался разрядить обстановку Артур. – Однако Пустоши – слишком общее направление поиска. Что еще вам известно?  
– Говорили, что в этой лаборатории – или около нее – скрывалось Сопротивление: кучка безумцев, выступившая против армии корпораций и страны, пытавшиеся защитить Землю и людей от разрушительных войн.  
– Уже кое-что, – согласился с кивком Имса Артур. – Как быстро вам нужен артефакт?  
– Как можно скорее. Я понимаю, что одна только дорога займет у вас несколько дней, поэтому приготовила лошадей. Надеюсь, вы умеете ездить верхом?  
– У меня неплохая подготовка, – ровно ответил Артур. Имс неопределенно махнул рукой.  
– Вот и отлично. Теперь, наконец, вы примете мое приглашение и отдохнете? – Мол сузила глаза.  
– Теперь, пожалуй, можно расслабиться и обдумать ваш заказ, – согласился Артур.

***

– Она лжет, – выпалил взъерошенный Имс, как только вошел в комнату. Артур едва успел накинуть банный халат.  
– Это я понял. Что делать будем? – спросил он, приглаживая кудрявые черные волосы.  
– Теоретически мы можем отказаться, – раздумчиво сказал Имс. Отказы, тем более от таких заданий, всегда портили репутацию искателя и настроение гильдмастера.  
– Теоретически. Еще варианты? – невозмутимо уточнил Артур. Имс пожал плечами:  
– Взять заказ. Выбор невелик. Но она все равно лжет.  
– Ты повторяешься. Я понял, что она лжет, как только выслушал задание. Никто не платит столько за книгу, даже очень редкую. Особенно в свете этой чуши про укрепление власти.  
– Это не совсем чушь. Все зависит от того, какую именно книгу она хочет. Что ты знаешь о Культе Смерти? – спросил Имс серьезно.  
– Кучка фанатиков, – брезгливо отмахнулся Артур.  
– Да не совсем кучка. Это начинали они домашним кружком в десять человек, а сейчас у Культа все больше и больше последователей. И святая Мекка у них в Лэйквилле. Они сюда паломничество устраивают.  
– Ты думаешь, Мол покровительствует Культу? – Артур широко раскрыл глаза, ужасаясь своей догадке.  
– Я думаю, она и есть этот Культ. Иначе как ты объяснишь, что в совершенно мужском мире женщина не только занимает такую высокую должность, но и весьма преуспела в управлении целым городом?  
– Имс, ты впадаешь в крайности, – улыбнулся Артур. – Выйди, мне нужно одеться к ужину.

Имс закатил глаза и покорно удалился.

***

_Все в нашем мире конечно во времени: ржавеет металл, гниет дерево, испаряется вода, выветривается камень. Всему положен свой срок существования – и это безмерное благо, ибо то, что умерло, не выпадет из круговорота бытия.  
Умирают вещи, умирают и люди. Смертна плоть человеческая; тускнеют глаза, истончаются кости, слабеют мышцы, седеют волосы – и так до полного разрушения, до превращения в прах. И это безмерное благо, ибо тот, кто стал прахом, упокоен._

_И было так: наши пращуры в гордыне своей вознамерились победить Смерть – как будто была она бедствием, а не всеобщей отрадой.  
И было так: их намерение осуществилось, и Смерти не стало более в этом мире.  
И было так: тот, чей срок подошел к концу, не мог умереть – но и жить тоже не мог. Неприкаянным бродил он по земле, жался поближе к живым, рождая в них ужас и отчаяние, обрекая себя на проклятия и ненависть.  
И было так: собрались Верные и умолили Смерть вернуться. И она снизошла до людей – от великого своего милосердия._

_В делах повседневных помни о Смерти и храни это имя в сердце своем. Направляй к Ней все свои помыслы; жаждай Ее, как воду в зной; жди, как возлюбленную; проси о Ней, как просит голодный о куске хлеба. Она – твоя надежда, твоя истинная любовь, твоя свобода. Ибо право умереть – неотчуждаемое право всякого свободного человека._

***

– Нам нужно к Юсуфу заехать, – сказал Имс, седлая лошадей.  
– Это крюк, – возразил Артур.  
– Крюк, – согласился Имс. – Но нам нужно к нему попасть – до того, как мы отправимся в Пустоши поблизости руин Нью-Йорка. У него хранится одна вещь, которая нам поможет.  
– Подробная карта Пустошей, что ли? – съязвил Артур, надеясь, что уж эту его шутку Имс поймет. Но тот смотрел на него серьёзными серыми глазами.  
– Порой ты меня удивляешь своей проницательностью, – глухо сказал он и вскочил на гнедую кобылу.  
– Имс, ты же знаешь, что это миф? – уточнил опешивший Артур.  
– Неужели за время работы со мной ты не понял, что у всех мифов есть правдивая основа? – размыто ответил Имс, лукаво улыбаясь.

***

– Где она??? – закричал Имс на всю лавку, распугав и без того немногочисленных покупателей и ротозеев.  
– Имс, прекрати орать! Мой бизнес и так на грани банкротства! У меня последние полгода – одни убытки. Сначала куда-то пропал мой лучший поставщик, потом постоянные клиенты отвернулись – поставок-то нет! Паломники теперь ходят мимо, торговые пути – и те свернули, эти чертовы дикари осаждают город!  
– Юсуф, я теряю терпение, – предупредил Имс.  
– Я заложил ее в ломбарде, – выпалил Юсуф.  
– Ты бы скорее Ариадну продал в служанки какому-то бургомистру, чем отдал карту проходимцам-перекупщикам, – довольно спокойно сказал Имс, но в следующее мгновение перепрыгнул через стойку и схватил Юсуфа за горло. – Я тебе шею сверну двумя пальцами, если ты сейчас же не скажешь, куда дел мою карту!

Юсуф, лишенный возможности препираться, замахал руками и указал на закрытый стеллажами сейф.

Имс сорвал с его шеи ключи на тонкой тесемке, открыл дверцу и аккуратно достал сверток. Когда он разворачивал карту, звоночек над дверью издал жалобный звук; Имс вскинулся, наставляя пистолет на вошедшего:

– Пошел вон!  
– Ты распугал всех моих клиентов, Имс. Этот был последний. Больше никто не пойдет к старине Юсуфу, мне можно сразу лезть в петлю… – едва отдышавшись, начал причитать торговец, потирая шею.  
– Прекрати, – рявкнул Артур, – у тебя запасов хватит на то, чтобы снарядить маленькую армию. Дай посмотреть, – это уже Имсу, склонившемуся над картой.  
– Ты стал очень скучным, Имс, у тебя совершенно испортилось чувство юмора, – пожаловался Юсуф, доставая из-под стойки какое-то пойло в темно-зеленой бутылке.  
– Ага, зато ты – одна сплошная радость и веселье, – огрызнулся Имс. – Смотри. Видишь? Нам нужно в этом направлении двигаться. Это три дня в дороге.  
– День. Мы же верхом, – возразил Артур.  
– Нет, лошадей придется оставить здесь. Там тяжело проехать. К тому же, подозреваю, Мол повесила какой-то маячок. Уж очень она была любезна.  
– Ты всегда такой подозрительный или только в отношении Мол? – фыркнул Артур.  
– Боюсь, касательно Мол я вынужден согласиться с Имсом. Это очень скверная особа, – вклинился Юсуф, вытирая губы лацканом пиджака. Пойло оказалось самодельным коньяком. 

Артур внимательно посмотрела на Юсуфа, потом на Имса. Подробностей не ожидалось.

– Уговорил, – вздохнул он.  
– А я за лошадками присмотрю, – радостно сообщил Юсуф.  
– Нет! – в один голос ответили искатели.  
– Ну и ладно. Не очень-то и хотелось. – Юсуф демонстративно отвернулся, задрав нос, и удалился в подсобку, прихватив бутылку.

***

Артур привык много ходить с Имсом, ноги перестали болеть где-то спустя пару месяцев, дыхание перестало сбиваться еще спустя полгода. Имс закалил его ночевками посреди поля на сырой земле. Он действительно выполнял свое обещание: тренировал напарника и учил премудростями профессии.

– Откуда у тебя карта? – не выдержал наконец Артур. Любопытство всегда было его слабым местом.

– Я собирал ее несколько лет. Когда я только начинал, был один странный путешественник. Он называл себя географом Нового Света. У него и оружия-то с собой никогда не было, только бумага, карандаши и всякие приспособления: компас, линейки, транспортир. Он склеивал листы и наносил на них ландшафт, делал зарисовки в дневнике и короткие описания местности. Говорил, что хочет составить учебник для будущих поколений и карту для всего выжившего человечества. Мечтатель... Однажды он просто пропал. А вот карту успел переправить частями в Научное Сообщество – так тогда гильдия ученых называлась. Письма перехватили враждующие города и дикари, но каким-то чудом карта сохранилась, хотя ее фрагменты были разбросаны по всему материку. А я их собрал: что-то выменял у несмышленых деревенских жителей, что-то купил на ярмарках, пару листов даже Юсуфу в лавку принесли. Он чуть заикаться не начал, когда мне по рации об этом рассказывал. Ради последнего фрагмента мне пришлось жениться... – Имс часто рассказывал Артуру всякие истории. Тот любил слушать.

– Жениться? Так ты женат? А почему я… почему мы никогда… – обычно богатый и разнообразный, словарный запас Артура внезапно иссяк.  
– Потому что не женат, – развеселился Имс. – Ты же помнишь хозяйку харчевни, Хатти? Вот это моя мнимая жена. Она разболтала всем, что мы тайно обвенчались, но я не люблю об этом распространяться, поэтому не стоит донимать меня вопросами, а ее приставаниями.  
– Это ты так благородно ее честь защищаешь? – ухмыльнулся Артур.  
– Своеобразно, скорее. В ее родной деревне считают, что я ее обесчестил, – пробурчал Имс.  
– Так женился или обесчестил, я запутался? – продолжал развлекаться Артур.  
– Не женился и не обесчестил. Просто люди думают иначе. Им это свойственно: верить слухам, – улыбнулся Имс. – Привал.

***

– Отсюда еще полдня пути, а потом можно будет отчитаться о находке. До Мол коммуникатор, конечно, не дотянется, а вот Гектор будет рад.  
– Не торопись, – как-то глухо сказал Имс, вытаскивая теплое одеяло из рюкзака.  
– Ты не расскажешь мне, за что ты так ненавидишь Мол? – прямо спросил Артур.  
– Нет. Еще нет, – помотал головой Имс. – Я тут кое-что стащил у Юсуфа.

Имс протянул ему тонкий тубус из слоновой кости. В таких хранили особенно ценные свитки.

– Стащил? Украл? – Артур округлил глаза.  
– Зачем сразу «украл»? Одолжил на время. Ты же сам видел – он невменяемый был, когда мы уходили. Не ждать же мне, когда он протрезвеет, чтобы спросить разрешения.  
– А если это для какого-то городского вельможи? – Артур неверяще пялился на протянутый ему предмет.  
– Не-а, это из его личной коллекции, – уговаривал Имс.  
– Что здесь? – Артур все еще с недоверием смотрел на футляр, но в руки взял.  
– Ты же любишь читать. Тебе будет интересно узнать еще одну историю, – туманно ответил Имс.

***

_И было так: псы сорвались со своих цепей, и некому было смирить их ярость.  
Первым ступил на землю Чума. Бесстрастным было его лицо, а глаза – узкими, как раны. Он сбросил человечество с трона, выбил из-под него опоры гордыни и вернул к мечу и плугу, углю и пару. Он разобщил нас, запер в пределах континентов и островов, отнял у нас возможность мгновенно делиться мыслями и знаниями; и произвел громадные опустошения в умах и душах, хоть никого и не убил. Смятение охватило мир, а Чума смеялся, говоря: «Все это на руку брату моему, идущему вслед».  
И было так: вторым пришел на землю Голод. Выглядел он, как пожилой человек, убеленный сединой. Полным было лицо его, капризными – губы, и алчность горела в глазницах. Он показал нам, что значит отчаяние, и напитал нас ужасом. Посевы, сады и травы гибли под слишком щедрым солнцем, а что оставалось – губили неведомые вредоносные твари. Не было новых всходов, как мы ни старались, и пришло время, когда уже не страшила мысль убить ради куска хлеба. И радовался Голод, и говорил: «Брат мой, идущий вслед! Взгляни – все это для тебя».  
И было так: последним спустился на землю Война. И когда взглянул он вокруг своими голубыми, лишенными всякого тепла глазами, - увидел, что жатва для него созрела._

**Глава 7. Просветление**

Имс проснулся первым. Холодный предрассветный ветер щекотал его лицо и трепал изрядно отросшие волосы. Рядом, прямо под боком, кутаясь в теплое и норовя прижаться потеснее, дрых Артур. Имс улыбнулся, вспоминая. Прежде чем Артур согласился спать вместе под одним одеялом, он успел пару раз перемерзнуть и простудиться. Пить приготовленные Имсом гадостные настои оказалось куда более неприятным, чем лежать в его медвежьих объятиях.

Имс аккуратно поправил выбившуюся прядь, провел кончиками пальцев по волосам и улыбнулся. Артур заерзал во сне, схватил Имса за ворот и что-то зашептал. Имс хорошо знал этот язык. Их _родной_ язык.

– Еще немного, и ты все вспомнишь, – прошептал он горестно, прижимая Артура к себе.  
– Имс, мне же дышать нечем, – недовольно завозился Артур, – пусти.

Имс покорно отстранился, встал и даже отошел в сторону.

– Ты чего? – Артур подошел к нему, погладил по напрягшейся спине. – Обиделся, что ли?  
– Да нет, смотри. – Имс указал на горизонт. Поднималась буря. – Нужно выдвигаться. Если повезет, мы переждем ее в бункере этого профессора Майлза.  
– Почему ты постоянно называешь это место бункером? Там же лаборатория, – возразил Артур.  
– Война была. Тогда все в бункеры перебирались, – почти не соврал Имс. Артур чувствовал ложь за милю.  
– Ага, – он сделал вид, что поверил.

***

Шли быстро и уже к середине дня выбрались на широкую поляну. В центре, за забором из колючей проволоки, был виден большой круглый люк.

– А ведь место совсем несложно найти, – задумчиво произнес Артур.  
– Это если знать, куда идти, – ответил ему Имс и сломал заржавевший замок на воротах.  
– Но ведь где-то же должен быть подвох, – гнул свое Артур.  
– И ты даже не представляешь, какой, – пробормотал Имс.  
– Имс, – Артур развернул его к себе лицом, – что ты не договариваешь?  
– Ты сейчас все узнаешь. Точнее, я думаю, что сейчас. Но если нет – я расскажу, обещаю.

Артур недоверчиво кивнул, и они прошли к люку. На нем не оказалось замков, но не было и никаких рукояток или ручек, или хотя бы чего-то, что намекнуло бы, как его открыть. Вообще он выглядел так, будто его оплавили снаружи, сделав проход внутрь невозможным.

– Дай руку, Артур, – попросил Имс.

Артур послушно протянул ладонь, и Имс приложил ее к холодному металлу, накрывая своей. Люк заскрипел, от скрещенных рук просочился яркий белый свет – и дверь поддалась, открываясь, повинуясь приказу.

– Имс, что происходит? – нахмурился Артур.  
– Ты вернулся туда, где остановился в прошлый раз, – туманно ответил Имс.  
– Какой раз? Мы были знакомы? Ты знаешь что-то обо мне? – последний вопрос Артур выкрикнул уже в спину Имса, который быстро забрался внутрь. Артур чертыхнулся и скользнул в люк. 

По мере того, как они шли, в помещении включался свет.

– Здесь свое автономное питание. На кристаллах. Когда стало понятно, что электричество не оправдало себя, один из инженеров изобрел особые синтетические кристаллы – энергоны, которые могли не только накапливать, но и аккумулировать необходимое количество энергии, долгое время находясь в покое.  
– Имс, не съезжай с темы, – грубо прервал лекцию Артур.  
– А ты понабрался от меня словечек, – как-то совсем невесело усмехнулся тот. – Пойдем.

Они прошли через просторный холл, освещенный тусклыми пыльными лампами, и вошли в небольшую комнату с овальным столом посередине и несколькими стульями. 

– В конце концов, я это начал, я и положу этому конец, – Имс достал из рюкзака небольшой полукруглый предмет, напоминающий подкову, положил его на стол и что-то на нем нажал.

Артур смотрел во все глаза и даже попятился назад, когда из «подковы» вверх поднялся голубоватый свет, а потом появилось чье-то лицо. Это был немолодой седоватый мужчина.

– Технология разделенных снов, так ревностно охраняемая военными, стала, наконец, доступна и общеизвестна. Мы усовершенствовали ее при помощи кристаллов…

Далее мужчина рассказал о сложном процессе записи сна, его исследовании и дальнейшем лечении кошмаров.

Артур молча слушал, Имс стоял рядом. Тоже молча.

Наконец, Артур открыл рот.

– Имс, я не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к тому, что я... что мы открыли эту дверь одним прикосновением. Кто этот человек? Это профессор Майлз?  
– Считай, что это была вводная лекция. Остальное здесь, – Имс вынул из кармана небольшую деревянную шкатулку и открыл ее перед Артуром, демонстрируя содержимое: больше десятка кристаллов. – Это его личный дневник исследований.  
– Имс! – Артур разозлился.  
– Я же обещал рассказать. И выполню обещание, – Имс развернулся и вышел из комнаты.

***

_Запись 34. День наблюдения – 162.  
Объект видел извержение вулкана (предположительно – Везувий)  
Предвестники катастрофы (появились за несколько дней до извержения): забеспокоились животные, провидцы предсказали смерть нескольким местным жителям. Кроме того, вода приобрела серный привкус, в воздухе появился отчетливый запах сероводорода, температура почвы значительно возросла._

_Все приметы остались без внимания.  
Извержение началось ночью с громкого хлопка, похожего на взрыв – так раскрылся старый кратер. Вслед за этим лава вперемешку с раскаленными камнями ударила фонтаном, высота которого достигала 10-15 метров. Огненные потоки сходили по склонам горы, выжигая все на своем пути. Были уничтожены три селения, лежащие у подножия вулкана. Спастись удалось лишь немногим.  
Конец записи._

_Запись 37. День наблюдения – 179.  
Сон из записи № 34 осуществился в точности до мелочей.  
Конец записи._

***

– Черт! Черт! Черт! Они нашли нас! – Имс ворвался в комнату.

Артур смотрел на него сердито.

– После, все после. Если выживем, – как-то совсем бесперспективно сказал ему Имс. – Бери свой арбалет, и пойдем. У нас гости. Давай же!  
Артур схватил оружие и последовал за ним.

У входа в лабораторию их действительно ждали: несколько наемников, в которых они узнали прихвостней Мол, и сама Мол. Точнее, ее голографическое изображение.

– Я заволновалась, когда заметила, что вы задержались в Нео-Нью-Йорке, – мило улыбнулась голограмма. – Нельзя заставлять так нервничать. Я же чуть не умерла от переживаний!  
– Ты не можешь умереть, – зло кинул ей Имс. – И книгу ты не получишь.  
– Еще немного, и она будет мне не нужна. И ни ты, ни твой беспамятный ничего мне не сделаете, – лицо Мол искажало яростное торжество.  
– Мы успеем, – отрезал Имс и, направив пистолет на небольшое колечко на земле под голограммой Мол, выстрелил. – Никогда не любил проекции.

Наемники ринулись в атаку. Артур открыл пальбу. Стрелы вылетали из арбалета одна за другой, поражая цели, однако противники и не думали умирать, по-прежнему лезли вперед, только двигались чуть медленнее.

Артур начал паниковать: стрел у него было достаточно, а только толку от них – всего ничего. Однако, не желая сдаваться так просто, он раз за разом заряжал арбалет, целился и стрелял. Неподалеку методично, как в тире, стрелял Имс.

Отбросив удачным попаданием парочку особо напористых противников, Имс одним прыжком оказался рядом с Артуром.

– Ты мне веришь? – неожиданно спросил он.  
– Конечно, – удивленно ответил Артур.  
– Прости меня, – прошептал тот и, скинув походную длиннополую безрукавку, расправил большие белые крылья.

Секунду Артур стоял с открытым ртом – таким грандиозным оказалось зрелище. Имс с крыльями.

Тот же, не теряя ни минуты, обнял его сзади, стиснул его ладони и пропустил сквозь них тонкую струйку белого сияния.

– Верь мне, – прошептал он, направляя руку Артура с арбалетом. Стрела полетела, как белая молния, и поразила врага в сердце. Тонкая светящаяся сетка покрыла его кожу, словно проступая изнутри, – и он взорвался на месте.

Артур ахнул, попятился, но Имс стоял у него за спиной, как скала, и грудь его покрывал невесть откуда взявшийся металлический доспех. Артур спиной ощущал, какой он холодный.

Пылающие стрелы летели быстрее молнии, сияли ярче дня и разили без пощады, разрывая легионеров на куски. Имс уже отступил и снова стрелял из своего обычного пистолета, только, кажется, совсем необычными зарядами. Легионеры подступали. Получив четкий приказ не оставлять никого в живых, они жертвовали собой, и шли вперед, не считаясь с потерями. Несколько особо проворных обошли с фланга и приближались к Артуру. На их пути вырос Имс; прикрывшись рукой, будто щитом, он что-то выкрикнул – трое нападающих почти мгновенно превратились в пепел. 

Артур задыхался. Ему было тяжело дышать, плащ давил, будто был сделан из камня; в конце концов, Артур сбросил его и расправил плечи. Невесть откуда взявшийся ветер растрепал его отросшие кудри – и Артур не сразу понял, что ветер подняли крылья. Его собственные крылья. Он поднялся в воздух.  
Легионеры нападали неумело, но неистово. Вооруженные цепями и кинжалами, ловкие и сильные, они прорывались к лаборатории. 

– Артур, спускайся! Есть идея! – прокричал Имс, задрав голову, и через мгновение ощутил прикосновение к своему плечу.  
– Что за идея? – спросил Артур.  
– Ударим вместе. Волной, – ответил Имс, отбиваясь. – Когда ж вы кончитесь-то!

Не сказать, чтобы это сильно прояснило тактику. Заметив недоуменный взгляд Артура, Имс скомандовал:

– Дай мне руку, протяни вторую в сторону этих поганцев и закрой глаза. Когда почувствуешь тепло, подумай о том, как оно… кхм… выходит через твою руку.  
– Ты не мастер объяснений, да?  
– Не время язвить. Руку давай!

Артур послушно протянул руки: одну Имсу, вторую в сторону противника. Какое-то время он не ощущал вообще ничего, кроме привычной теплоты имсового прикосновения. Но вскоре в руках появилось жжение, зуд и необъяснимое желание потрясти кистями в воздухе. Эти ощущения трудно было назвать теплом, но Артур не успел о этом подумать, услышав:

– Сейчас!

Рука Артура дернулась, и он буквально почувствовал, как сквозь нее движется _нечто_. Он удивленно раскрыл глаза как раз в тот момент, когда большой белоснежный купол накрыл оставшихся легионеров. В ушах звенело, кровь прилила к вискам, и бешеный стук сердца отдавался в голове, как грохот молотка по железу. Из их рук – его и Имса – лился ровным потоком яркий белый свет, чистая энергия. Внутри купола начало что-то происходить: вздернутые над землей люди искажались, за несколько секунд до смерти обретая свой истинный облик – демонический. Видимо, купол заглушал звуки, или в ушах у Артура действительно ревела канонада: противники выгибались и, беззвучно открыв рот, растворялись, не оставляя после себя и следа.

Когда со всеми было покончено, Имс опустил руку, отпустил Артура и обессиленно упал на колени.

– Нам нужно зайти внутрь. Буря вот-вот будет здесь, – едва слышно проговорил Имс. Крыльев у них обоих уже не было, и Артур стал всерьез задумываться о своем временном помешательстве. Работенка-то у них нервная.

Артур запер за ними дверь и спустился в ту же комнату, где смотрел дневник. Теперь на него смотрел сам Имс. Голографический Имс. Он рассказывал о странном сне, который преследует его. Настоящий Имс стоял рядом.

– Имс. Как это понимать? – Артур свел брови. – Это ты?  
– Я, – согласился тот.  
– Сколько тебе лет?  
– Не больше, чем тебе, – хмуро ответил тот. – Пойдем. Пора вернуть тебе память. Я такой силой не обладаю, но Книга тебе поможет.

В соседней комнате на простом столе лежал большой фолиант в кожаной обложке с массивным металлическим замком.

– Она тоже откроется от моего прикосновения? – неудачно пошутил Артур и попытался улыбнуться.  
– Да, – совершенно серьезно ответил Имс, и улыбка сама сползла с губ Артура. 

Он прикоснулся к обложке, провел кончиками пальцев по заостренным уголкам и замку. Тот лязгнул и открылся. Страницы зашелестели, переворачиваясь, и остановились почти на середине книги. На пожелтевших листах стали появляться строчки.

– Читай, – глухо сказал Имс.  
– Я не знаю этого языка, – возразил Артур.  
– Читай, – давил Имс. И Артур подчинился.

Сперва ему было сложно различить буквы, написанные от руки каллиграфическим почерком, но буквы собирались в слова, а слова в предложения – и Артур с ужасом понял, что не только легко читает, но и понимает смысл. Молитва-заклинание звучала в его устах удивительно привычно, и к концу страницы он уже произносил слова без запинок и остановок.

Книга сама переворачивала страницы, и с каждой новой все мрачнее становился Артур, и все печальнее – Имс. Когда перевернулся последний лист и Артур дочитал до конца, закончив обязательным «Аминь», его глаза метали молнии.

– Имс, я требую объяснений!  
– Как скажешь, – вздохнул тот. – Спрашивай. Я обещал все тебе рассказать.

Артур прошелся по комнате, гневно чеканя шаги. Он не заметил, но выбившиеся крылья шуршали, задевая низкий потолок.

– Как ты посмел?! – наконец выкрикнул он. – Как ты посмел лишить архангела памяти!  
– Артур, – начал Имс.  
– Михаил! – вскричал Артур. – Подумать только, даже имя отобрал!  
– Если бы я его оставил, ты бы вспомнил все сам. И значительно раньше, – Имс оправдывался, словно нашкодивший школьник перед директором.

Артур несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Помогло.

– Давай по порядку, - сказал он немного спокойнее. – Там, на кристаллах, – пациент... Тьфу ты, снящий с катастрофами! Это ты?  
– Я, – коротко ответил Имс.  
– Зачем? – грозно спросил Артур, подойдя совсем близко.  
– У тебя волосы растрепались, дай поправлю. – Имс протянул руку, чтобы заправить за ухо прядь, как это бывало раньше, но Артур больно ударил его.  
– Зачем? – упрямо повторил он.  
– Отец разрешил мне предупредить людей о надвигающемся.  
– Отец? Господи! Я же отступник теперь, – Артур обхватил голову руками. – Я же предал его!  
– Ар… Михаил. Вещи, как и люди, не всегда то, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, – мягко проговорил Имс.  
– Да как ты… Ты? – Артур округлил глаза. – Кхет?  
– Не мог же я оставить тебя без присмотра беспамятного, – виновато сказал Имс.  
– Зачем? – Артур сбился со счета, сколько раз он уже задавал этот вопрос.  
– Неужели ты так и не понял? – жалобно произнес Имс.  
– Так, с тобой мы разберемся потом, – вдруг отступил Артур. – Нам надо как-то со Смертью разобраться. Чем ты вообще думал, когда Мол на эту должность рекомендовал?  
– Она была другая, – спокойно ответил Имс. – Власть меняет людей. Даже умерших.  
– Она была другая, – повторил Артур-Михаил. – Ей нужна Книга, чтобы снять ограничение с амулета.  
– Поправка. Книга и ты – сама она бы этого не сделала.  
– И как бы она меня заставила? – удивился Артур.  
– Просто попросила бы, – ответил ему Имс. 

Артур вопросительно смотрел на него.

– Ты ведь на нее работал. Она вообще очень рисковала, встречаясь с нами лично – вдруг бы ты ее узнал? Но она не учла силы Книги. Хотя... она ее и не понимала никогда. – Имс отошел от стенки, к которой его пригвоздил взглядом Артур. – Мы знаем, где она и как ее победить. К тебе вернулась память…  
– А мои силы? – внезапно спросил Артур.  
– Они всегда были при тебе. Я бы никогда не смог отобрать их, – удивился Имс.  
– А почему я… не мог?  
– А как? Ты же не помнил ничего.

Артур наконец успокоился и справился с трепещущими крыльями. Волосы никак не хотели укладываться. Имс почти бесшумно подошел ближе – и аккуратно пригладил непослушную прядь.

– Прости меня, – прошептал он. – Я должен был попробовать.  
– Ради них? Ради людей? Отец же не вмешался, когда Всадники развернули Ад на Земле. Он ведь и нам запретил... А ты выступил за людей. Ты был одним из первых, да? Ты так сильно их любишь? На все готов ради них?  
– Не только, – тихо ответил Имс. – Не только ради них. В любом случае, у меня ничего не получилось.

Артур поднял на него печальные глаза.

– Ты просто запутался, – прошептал он. – Отец милосерден. Он простит тебя.

Имс хмыкнул в ответ. 

– Нам нужно расхлебывать эту кашу, а то все слишком затянулось.

Он вышел из комнаты и вернулся с их вещами. Артур внимательно следил за ним черными, как смола, глазами.

– Имс, она будет нас ждать. Три дня в дороге – да она армию поклоняющихся соберет вокруг себя и использует как щит. Ты не станешь убивать невинных, а я не справлюсь один.

Имс хитро улыбнулся и достал из рюкзака две небольшие полупрозрачные палочки.

– Что это? – моргнул Артур.  
– Подарок от Юсуфа.  
– Такой же, как свиток? Из личной коллекции? – Артур смотрел укоризненно.  
– Нет, это он дал сам. Бери вещи и прижмись ко мне сильнее. И постарайся ни о чем не думать. Думать буду я.

Артур не стал препираться на тему того, кто и чем думает, а послушно выполнил просьбу.

– Закрой глаза, – прошептал ему на ухо Имс.

Артур только и успел, что сомкнуть веки, как их завертело-закрутило вихрем. Казалось, его сломало, расщепило и заново собрало где-то за горизонтом.

**Глава 8. Катарсис**

_в мире, где ангелы сходят с ума  
и видят их только дети,  
я не могу отпустить и уже не могу без тебя.  
три-два-один._

_начал бояться смерти._

Мирра Залевская

Они неожиданно вывалились из пространства в паре сотен метров от Лэйквилля.

– Что это было? – спросил Артур, подавляя рвотный позыв.  
– Экспериментальная телепортация, – ответил Имс будничным тоном, как будто разговор шел о совершенно обыденных вещах.  
– Ага, – согласился Артур, будто этого объяснения ему было достаточно. – А поближе никак нельзя было?  
– И попасть сразу в лапы легионеров? – Имс приподнял бровь. – Нам нужно переодеться.

Он вытащил из рюкзака два широких черных плаща с большими капюшонами и протянул один Артуру.

– Что это? – тот скептически рассматривал одежду. – Плащ-невидимка?  
– Почти, – хмыкну Имс.

***

Имс оказался недалек от истины. Город наполнили паломники – последователи Культа Смерти. На центральной площади, в самом ее центре, возвышалась статуя, а вокруг на брусчатке темнела нарисованная мелом или краской огромная пентаграмма. Несколько человек в черных плащах стояли по углам пятиконечной звезды и нараспев читали Писание.

– Это ритуал? – спросил Артур, стараясь разобрать слова.  
– Молитва, – коротко ответил Имс. – Именно это делает Мол такой сильной.  
– Недостаточно сильной. Амулет все еще сдерживает ее. И ограничивает, – резонно заметил Артур.  
– Артур... Михаил, оглядись. Что есть наивысшая сила Бытия? – Имс положил руки ему на плечи и заглянул в лицо. Продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: – Вера. Они – верят.  
– Как ты допустил это? – прошипел Артур, сбрасывая с себя чужие руки.  
– Людям нужно во что-то верить. В мире, где почти ничего не осталось, – выбор не так уж велик. И поверь мне, Смерть – не самый худший вариант, – спокойно ответил Имс, игнорируя обвинение.  
– Люди... Ты всегда их защищал, – проворчал Артур.

Имс как-то странно посмотрел на него, взял под руку и завел в какой-то проулок.

– Там, в лаборатории, ты спросил меня «зачем?», – Имс сделал глубокий вдох, будто к прыжку в воду готовился. – Вот именно для этого. Чтобы ты увидел, что такое люди, чего они стоят, чего стоит их жизнь. Ты путешествовал, видел их в самое худшее время, в самых худших ситуациях – разве они не удивительны? Разве ты не видишь, что, сколько бы ни пытались их сломить, они поднимаются? Из руин, из пепла, подобно птице феникс. Да, я пробыл среди них довольно долго, возможно, дольше, чем следовало. И я полюбил их. И я хотел… чтобы и ты тоже научился. Любить.  
– Любить людей? – ошеломленно переспросил Артур.  
– Не только. Просто любить, – тихо проговорил Имс.  
– Я люблю своего Отца! – Артур гордо вскинул голову. В этот момент он действительно напомнил себя прежнего – могучего, величественного архангела Михаила.

Имс разочарованно поцокал языком.

– Как я уже говорил, у меня ничего не вышло. Прости.  
– Не время для этого. Лучше расскажи, как ты собрался уничтожать Мол. У тебя же есть план? – Артур-Михаил смотрел на Имса внимательными темно-карими глазами.  
– Пока нет. Будем импровизировать. Ты, главное, верь мне, – проговорил Имс, глядя тому за спину. – Чтобы ни случилось – верь мне. Слышишь?  
– Да, слышу, – и это последнее, что сказал Артур, прежде чем Имс вырубил его.

***

– Пропустите! – приказывал мужчина в черном плаще. – У меня подарок для госпожи!

Имс стоял перед массивной входной дверью в замок Мол. На плече у него висел Артур. На порог вышел Кобб, заглянул в лицо пленнику – и тут же освободил проход, указал путь и пошел впереди.

– Мол! Моя Госпожа! – воскликнул Кобб, входя первым в зал. – Он здесь!

Мол обернулась и выжидательно уставилась на Доминика. Имс аккуратно уложил на каменный пол бессознательного Артура.

– И кто же ты, такой сильный, что смог обезоружить архангела? – спросила женщина.

Имс снял капюшон и сбросил накидку.

– Иеремил? Это ловушка! Охрана! – закричала Мол, отступая. Вокруг нее тут же сомкнули кольцо легионеры.  
– Что-то не так? Разве не этого ты хотела? Тут и Книга, и Хранитель. Ты получила все, – спокойно ответил Имс.  
– А что ты хочешь взамен? – спросила Мол, принимая игру.  
– Не так много, – сказал Имс, прямо глядя ей в лицо. – Всего лишь жизнь.  
– Жизнь? Ты просишь жизни у Смерти? Какая ирония! А говорят, у архангелов нет чувства юмора, – рассмеялась Мол.  
– Оставь его в живых, – Имс указал на Артура.  
– Ты хочешь его наградить или наказать? – Мол склонила голову набок и двинулась вперед, к Имсу. Легионеры, обступавшие ее, шли вместе с ней.  
– Преподать урок, – оскалился Имс.

Кобб, все это время тихо стоявший у Имса за спиной, подступил вплотную, обхватил его под грудью и приставил нож к горлу.

– А не боишься сам умереть? – прошептал он на ухо архангелу.  
– Он – не боится, – ответила за него Мол. 

Артур лежал у ее ног. Он начал приходить в себя: задрожали веки, дернулась рука.

– Посыпайся, Михаил, ты и так слишком долго спал, – почти проворковала женщина.

Архангел открыл глаза, быстро оценил ситуацию и вскочил на ноги.

– Имс, что это значит? – спросил он, отступая от легионеров.  
– Я сделал свой выбор, – спокойно ответил тот.  
– Книгу, – приказала Мол, и Имс, стараясь как можно меньше шевелиться в руках Кобба, вытащил из кармана требуемое. 

Доминик выхватил артефакт и поднес его своей госпоже.

– Нет, для меня она бесполезна, – отмахнулась она. – Хранитель! Не будете ли вы так любезны снять эти оковы? – Мол указала на цепочку на шее, улыбаясь обманчиво мило.  
– И не подумаю, – огрызнулся Артур.  
– А ведь можно было сэкономить столько времени, – вздохнула Мол. Одним движением она отбросила Имса к стене, прижала его Силой, как гигантской невидимой ладонью. Имс хрипел, задыхаясь. Мол стояла на месте, в окружении своих верных подданных.  
– Ты стала значительно сильнее, – заметил Артур. – Только ты просчиталась…

Имс выдохнул особенно надрывно, и Артур замолчал. «Верь мне», – Имс не зря просил его об этом. Артур посмотрел на него пристально, сощурил глаза. Мол вопросительно приподняла бровь.

Артур хотел сказать ей, что ему плевать и на Имса, и на все человечество, поработить которое собралась Мол. Он бы вообще не мешал Всадникам, если бы Смерть не ушла из этого мира. Привыкший поступать по воле Божьей, Артур-Михаил принял весть о Судном Дне, как и подобает архангелу: с долей грусти и с истовой радостью. Исполнялось пророчество, еще один путь завершался, чтобы дать начало новому, спираль мироздания продолжала свое движение. Он не был вправе вмешиваться в Божий замысел, и если бы Имс, Иеремил, не предложил эту авантюру с амулетом и наделением смертного силой самой Смерти, Артур вряд ли вообще спустился бы на Землю. Он достойный сын своего Отца. Послушный. Покорный. Ставший теперь отступником. Но Имс предлагал решение, которое исправляло все, жертвовал собой, осознавая ошибку.

– Михаил, у него не так много времени, – прервала его размышления Мол. – Бери Книгу и освобождай меня!

Ее терпение было на исходе. Слишком близка она была к свободе и власти. Слишком.

– Как пожелаешь, – внезапно и чересчур вежливо произнес Артур. 

Нарочито медленным, размеренным шагом он подошел к Книге, лежащей на том самом месте, где еще совсем недавно стоял Имс.

От прикосновения руки Артура она раскрылась, и страницы зашелестели, перелистываясь сами собой. Имс замер – Мол перестала его душить, устремив все внимание на другого архангела.

Артур читал тихо и медленно, иногда выделяя голосом какие-то фразы, имеющие, видимо, особую важность. Мол стояла молча. Ее дыхание участилось, на лице появилась легкая испарина, единственный луч заходящего солнца, пробившийся в зал, золотил ее бледную кожу, придавая ей неестественное сияние.

Голос Артура зазвучал громче, слова стали четче. Легионеры вокруг Мол заметно занервничали. Им явно было тревожно; они оглядывались друг на друга, нерешительно переминались на месте – пока один из них не бросил оружие и не выбежал вон. Вслед за ним из зала ринулись остальные. В помещении остались Мол, Артур, Имс и Кобб, стоявший все это время вблизи своей госпожи.

– Трусы! – выкрикнул Доминик в спины убегающим. – Вы трусы!

Эхо отразилось от стен, умножая звук, разнося его по всему замку. Мол была неподвижна, взгляд ее остекленел; казалось, она превращается в статую. Артур уже практически кричал. В зал ворвался сильный ветер, почти снося двери с петель. Вихрь окружил Артура и Мол, оторвал их от пола, поднял и завертел по спирали. Артур не переставал читать, выкрикивая слова молитвы.

– Обманул, – прошептала Мол. Она попыталась вырваться из воздушного плена, но вихрь не пускал, плотно связав ее и Артура.  
– Прах к праху, пепел к пеплу. Быть тебе снова человеком! Аминь! – выкрикнул Артур, и они оба упали на пол. Ветер унялся.  
– Убей, убей их, – хрипела Мол, протягивая руки к Доминику, указывая ему на архангелов.

Но Кобб не успел; Артур оказался быстрее, метнув в него нож. Лезвие мягко вошло в плечо Доминика, прибив его к колонне.

Имс сполз по стене и теперь пытался отдышаться.

Мол медленно поднялась и, собрав все силы, отшвырнула Артур к стене. К Имсу.

– Отличный план, – проворчал Артур. – А это что такое?  
– Вера, – прошипел Имс; голос еще не восстановился, он мог только шептать.  
– И что теперь с этим делать? – пробормотал Артур, пытаясь приблизиться к Мол. Тщетно.  
– Молиться, – просипел Имс.  
– Не время для иронии, – отгрызнулся Артур – но Имс и правда молился, беззвучно, но горячо.

Мол наступала. Осознав, что сильна и без амулета, она готова была раздавить их обоих, расплющить, сжать и сломать, как ненужные игрушки. В глазах ее плескалось безумие, безудержное и беспощадное. Сила пропитывала ее тело, опьяняла – и Артур, глядя на это, почти потерял надежду.

– Хватит, мама. Нам пора, – раздался вдруг тонкий детский голосок. 

Мол остановилась, зашарила глазами по залу. Артур, поворачивая голову вслед за ней, увидел у стены маленькую белокурую девочку.

– Филиппа? – удивленно выдохнула Мол. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Пришла за тобой, – просто ответила девочка. Она подошла к Мол, взяла ее за руку, прижалась щекой к тыльной стороне ладони. – Я соскучилась. Пойдем.  
Мол, ошарашенная этим видением, отвлеклась от Артур и Имса, давая им передышку. Словно ошпаренная, она выхватила руку из цепких пальчиков девочки и отступила от нее на шаг. И в следующий момент на ее месте появилась статная беловолосая девушка в длинном черном плаще.

– Твое время вышло, Мол, – сказала она звучно.  
– Нет! – выкрикнула та и попыталась отбросить незваную гостью. Но силы покинули ее.  
– В мире не может быть две Смерти. Тебе пора уйти. Упокоиться, – девушка подошла ближе, дотронулась до щеки Мол, посмотрела в ее полные ужаса глаза, успокаивающе погладила по скуле кончиком большого пальца. – Не бойся. Умирать не страшно.

Мол глубоко вздохнула – и упала бездыханной на каменный пол.

Светловолосая девушка подняла Книгу и, шелестя длиннополыми одеждами, подошла к архангелам.

– Кажется, это принадлежит тебе, – она протянула артефакт Артуру. – Вам тоже пора. Отец ждет вас.

**Эпилог**

Артур с трудом поднялся с колен, опираясь о стену. Имс поднимался рядом, тоже тяжело дыша. 

Почти в сумерках они выбрались из замка, оставив позади мертвую Мол и рыдающего Кобба. Тот свернулся клубком на ее холодеющих ногах, как большой пес.  
Город опустел, и лишь изредка ветер расшвыривал по улицам пожелтевшие листовки Культа Смерти.

– Она собрала из Не-упокоенных Культ. Ну надо же, – рядом стояла настоящая Смерть и улыбалась. – И ведь верили...

Она прошла вперед и через несколько мгновений растворилась в тумане.

Артур двинулся было за ней, но остановился, заметив, что Имса нет рядом. Тот стоял, опираясь на тяжелую дверь на массивных петлях.

– Я остаюсь, – выговорил он глухо. – Я остаюсь.

Артур смотрел на него устало. Этому спору уже не одна тысяча лет, и конца не видно... Достойно ли человечество такой искренней любви Создателя?

– Ты погибнешь, – сказал он тихо. – Отец не пощадит тебя.  
– Вещи, как и люди, не всегда то, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, – ответил Имс.

Небо надо головой озарилось ярким светом.

– Отец, – прошептал Артур. – Прости меня, Отец. Я предал тебя. Предал волю твою. Ослушался.  
–Ты сражался за детей моих. Ценой своей жизни, ценой моей любви. Ты прощен.

Артур расплакался. Его лицо было в пыли, и прозрачные слезы смывали ее, а с нею – кровь, и копоть, и грязь.

– Иеремил, покайся, – прошептал Артур.  
– Прости, Господи. Я не вернусь домой, – громко сказал Имс.  
– Я знаю, сын мой, – ответил Отец. – Но твоя миссия на Земле выполнена. Твой срок истек. Бессмертие больше не твоя благодетель.  
– Я понимаю, – Имс улыбался. Его переполняла благодарность. Наконец он мог прожить жизнь, как человек. И умереть подобно ему.  
– Михаил, – позвал он. – Останься. Останься со мной.

Имс протянул руку, и в глазах его была мольба.

Архангел посмотрел вверх, на яркий свет, прошептал что-то и улыбнулся.

– Артур. Меня зовут Артур.


End file.
